Second Chance
by samptra
Summary: 01x02 In a post war world, Heero is given a second chance at life. He will do everything he can to make sure he won't waste it…
1. Follow You Down

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue, so poor story is mine I just borrowed the boys.

Author's Note: So here I am making a new story, while I have so many others on the going but I couldn't resist. The image in my head my pretty vivid get it across. Also just a warning I HAVE REVERSED PERSONALITIES FOR THIS STORY, so don't give me crap reviews about being out of chariter it is my story and I want them this way so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. Thanks for listening to it.

Story: 01x02 In a post war world, Heero is given a second chance at life. He will do everything he can to make sure he won't waste it…

Second Chance

Part 01 – Follow You Down

"But this time I'm not going to follow you down

I'll fall in love with the sound."

Oh god it hurt…blue eyes fluttered open before closing again. Heero hadn't thought dieing was going to hurt this much.

Duo sat silent, stone-faced beside the bed looking at his battered and broken partner. Heero looked terrible, the blast had taken his right arm, his right eye was completely gone and that side of his face was completely collapsed in. He'd lost his left leg in the crash, he could no longer breathe on his own, his chest had been opened in order for doctors to keep his heart beating weakly via the machines.

_Battered, bruised, broken…the doctors had already declared him legally dead three times in the last five hours. They had no idea how he was still alive, what was keeping him going…they did not think he would last past the next hour. Duo blinked slowly feeling the thick bandage across his own face, he had been caught in the same blast as Heero, the bastard had thrown himself in front of him taking the impact of it…he'd saved his worthless life. _

_One blue eye struggled to open against sever swelling making the task almost impossible. He had to tell Duo… he couldn't die yet he had one last thing to say. His mouth however, was not cooperating, nor was his hand, nor was his mind so much anymore. Things were getting lighter, brighter…harder to focus but at least the pain was receding._

_Duo looked up as heavy footfalls entered the room. There were several men, one in a lab coat, the others where wearing army fatigues. " we need to speak with you in regards to Mr. Yuy." His good eye pinned the man staring at him coldly, not saying a word. "Mr. Yuy named you proxy Mr. Maxwell in his will, his life is in your hands at this moment and therefore the choice is yours." On the bed Heero caught snippets of the conversation but nothing was making sense. Nor was it making a whole lot of sense to Duo._

_The man in the lab coat now stepped into the conversation, "Mr. Maxwell, we work with the military on a top secret level. We know all about you and what you've had to endure. At this moment we are asking you to make a tough choice, there is a very experimental program we would like to place Heero in." Unmoving, expressionless Duo waited for his explanation, "We will try to save him, rebuild him in highly controversial new therapies we are developing. Of course there are risks he could still die, but here it's guaranteed in our care he has a fighting chance." Duo processed what they were saying, "What's the catch?" the man in the uniform snorted, "Get right to the heart of it eh? The price for his life is minimum ten years of military service." Duo flinched internally, his face giving away none of his thoughts. He knew Heero's feeling on war, the baka blabbed enough about them…but at the same time, Heero would have a chance, He didn't want to be separated from his partner, his best friend in this world. It wasn't worth it. _

_Heero's monitors began to crash doctors rushed in pushing the men and Duo aside. As they pulled out the paddles to once more shock his heart to life, Duo turned to the men, "I have a condition, I will not be separated from him." The uniform did not bat an eyelash, "Deal." With one last fleeting glace to where the doctors were once more shocking life back into Heero's lifeless body…he looked at the paper placed before him. With slow deliberation he signed his and Heero's life away._

-#-#-#-

1 year later…

With a gasp he opened his eyes, breathing deeply he tried to calm his heaving chest it had been a strange dream he had been having, one where he lay on a hospital bed dying. Blinking he narrowed his right eye it felt funny, blinking again he realized he wasn't seeing things the way he usually did, "Wha…" his voice was horse and husky to his ears as if long misused. His attention however was on his vision and what he could now see…stats. His eye was focusing on objects projecting images back to him with information. His left side was clear it had always been but his right was telling him so much it was almost overwhelming, closing his eyes once more he raised his right hand to his forehead…only to feel cool metal. Eyes snapping open he looked at what was once his right hand, shinny metal fingers met his gaze.

Shock and surprise battled for supremacy in his mind, taking those calming breaths once more he studied the hand, the info in his eye told him it was made of gundaminum he smiled ironically. Flexing the fingers he watched as small pieces and gadgets whirled together as he used the new limb as it had always been his. Lifted his left hand, it was the same as he remembered, if a bit skinny and undernourished, and really pale. Long fingers touched the cool metal of his right arm feeling up to his elbow, glancing around again he finally registered his surroundings it was a lab of some sort, "Well that figures," he croaked despite it was dimly lit and surprisingly empty.

With a grunt he sat up reaching his still human hand over to touch his opposite shoulder, wincing when he could feel were the skin met metal, feeling the fasteners were if he missed his guess there were fusing the gundam of his arm till his bone. With a sigh he ran his left hand down across his left side of his chest feeling the raised bumps of scars he knew intimately how that had hurt.

Clearing his throat he rubbed his hand across his chest or at least started to till his fingers encountered metal once more sighing he braced himself before looking down. It looked like a metal plate surrounding a circular something…that was glowing a faint blue colour. Circular hooks looked as though it was once more fused to his ribcage, close to his left side near his heart. Underneath the plate he could see a long scar running the length of his sternum, "I'm Frankenstein…" he whispered. "Almost," came a familiar voice, turning sharply he looked to the darkened doorway to where a figure stood, his eye was telling him who it was but he didn't need the magic eye to tell him who …"Duo!" the happy yell came out more like a chocked cry. The figure came across the floor into his little pool of light where he sat on his little gurney.

Duo stepped into the light, he was a sight for sore eyes or magic eyes in this case. He looked almost the same as he'd last seen him, he was slim as a reed, his skin so pale it fairly glowed the long chestnut braid still swung about his hips, but his eye was telling him a streak of grey ran through those luscious locks. He also now wore an eye patch over his left eye, he looked like a sexy pirate. Heero grinned it was an awesome thought, "So Duo…you going to tell me what's going on?" the other in the room looked at him silently, "Maybe I would be better suited to that Mr. Yuy…" Heero glanced to the door there was a man standing there in a lab coat. "And you are?" he was rather proud his voice was getting better with every go. "Dr. Preston with the military intelligence, and you Mr. Yuy are a modern marvel of human engineering." Heero blinked, "Is he saying I'm still handsome Duo? Cause I know my face is my meal ticket." Duo didn't bat an eye, merely rolled his still visible one. The doctor looked confused.

"Mr. Yuy, we have been rebuilding you for a year now," he crossed the room the lights in the lab springing to life as well as all sorts of machines. "Wow…" Heero muttered looking around, the doctor strode to a terminal pressed a few buttons and a sudden 3D hologram of what looked like him, Curious he watched at the doctor explained, "When you came into our care you were clinically dead Mr. Yuy, and in very rough shape." The hologram showed him just after the accident. Wincing Heero looked to Duo just as dispassionate as ever, "So here is what we did Mr. Yuy, we replaced quite a bit of your skull, and your eye on your right side. We modified your new eye, it has an intelligence sensor scanner it learns as you do relaying information." Heero watching as his mashed skull on his hologram filled out and his eye retuned. "Next we made you a new arm on your right side, as well as a new leg on your left side. Your arm to your shoulder, your leg to the hip." Curious Heero looked at his waist covered by a blanket he slowly pulled the covering up sure enough a gundam leg was looking back at him.

"Now all this needs some form of a power source," reflectively Heero touched the glowing blue circle on his chest. "It's a small generator, that powers your limbs and keeps your heart beating. Unfortunately we could not reconnect your mind and heart to make them function on their own. That little power source is what keeps you alive." Nodding Heero accepted all this his mind reeling slightly, it was a lot to take in.

"Now Mr. Yuy, we have more work to do, our technology is improving as it does we will modify. Making you better, more functioning…and as you grow, we will need to modify the limbs to keep up with that." Nodding Heero didn't look to Duo this time, "What is the price of this marvel of medical science." The doctor looked first to Duo then Heero, "We test new ideas on you…and as this is funded by the military, they own you for the next ten years." Nodding Heero looked at his hands before looking at Duo, "A fair trade for a second chance at life…"

The doctor nodded, "Just so, well Mr. Yuy if you'll follow me, now that you're up there are things to do. The real testing begins." He strode out of the lab, Duo lingered as Heero sat motionless on the gurney. Long moments passed, slowly Heero lifted the blanket looked at his naked lower half, "Oh thank god…" he sighed as his still very normal, and all original own parts looked back at him. With a grin he eased off the bed holding the blanket to his waist. Listening to his metal foot hit the floor , clicked against the smooth concrete. "Lead on MacDuff…" Duo simply rolled his eyes exiting.

Half way across the room, Heero caught his image in a full length mirror, he could see the metal on the side of his head, his eye was a glowing red void. His arm and chest were more cold steel amongst puckered pink scar tissue. "We can build him, we have the technology…" laughing quietly he followed the other two out.

TBC…


	2. Part of My Past

Author's Note: So here is part two of my story I am working on all of my stories I start school again soon so wont have as much time. Teacher's collage, scary thought I will be shaping the youth of tomorrow! Anyways enjoy and reviews and feedback are appreciated I would like to once more remind everyone,

THIS IS A PERSONALITIES REVERSED STORY I MADE THEM THAT WAY I CHANGED THE PLOT THIS IS MY STORY SO DON'T BE A DICK AND GIVE ME STUPID REVIEWS ABOUT BEING OUT OF CHARICTER!

There that was my rant all done and the last time I mention it.

Second Chance

Part 2 – Part of My Past

_"Tonight I said goodbye, but I should have said more_

_Thanks for the best time of my life."_

_9 years and 9 months later…_

The explosion rocked the ground not more then ten feet away from him Heero ducked rolling across the muddy ground. "Whoooo that was a close one eh boys?" he looked to the other muddy, fearful faces nearby. "Tough crowd," he muttered, there was static in his ear before, "Hey Metal Man where the hell are you? Supposed to be flanking on the right!" turning to his men Captain Yuy looked at his young recruits, "Ok men here we go, chin up 1 2 3!"

-#-#-#-

"Agent Maxwell?" glancing up from his computer screen he locked eyes with Commander Une at his desk, "I need the reports on the latest mission, on my desk by tonight." Nodding Duo turned back to his computer, it was nice and quite time to get work done…." Suddenly the door burst inwards, "Duo honey you busy?" sighing internally he looked at the new comer Wufei stood in the door, Duo stared steadily waiting for whatever the Chinese man wanted.

"Duo, are you coming for lunch today?" sighing externally this time Duo shrugged. "Come on sweetie, spend some time with the fam!" the long haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, Wufei was a great friend, an world class martial artists, and one man he would have at his back any day the only problem was…sometimes he was just to flamboyant. Heero and Wufei got on famously, they had a long standing flirt, and Duo had to admit Wufei was absolutely gorgeous. Carmel skinned lean, always dressed impeccably, soft black locks pulled lazily into a ponytail. And a new boyfriend every week. Wufei was as gay as they came; he loved the club scene, the parties, and generally having a wild time.

"He coming?" an auburn head poked around the corner, Duo looked to the new face, jewel green eyes started back. "No," Wufei pouted throwing an arm around Trowa, the equally attractive man, on par in height with Wufei, lean, not nearly as flamboyant as the other however. He was shy, endearing, blushing at the drop of a hat, and also firmly in love the silent, standoffish Quatre who was running his families company down the block. Looking sad Trowa also pouted a little before his expression cleared and understanding lit green eyes. "Oh! Oh! It's today isn't it! This afternoon right?" Wufei looked confused, "What are…" trailing off he remembered, "Oh! Heero's back today isn't he!" Duo feigned disinterest, but nodded hesitantly. The two laughed, "Oh wow we'll celebrate tonight!"

Trowa scurried off to text Quatre, while Wufei went back to his desk humming to himself. Duo tried to concentrate on his screen but his mind had been turned to thoughts of Heero. Heero had been on assignment of the last three months, and while that was not unusual, not seeing Heero everyday was… hard. Heero was still under contract with the military, he lived in the barracks on the base, as well as working there but he was always stopping by the Preventors building doing work.

Heero had been able to get Duo out of military service by having him moved to Preventors section. The long haired man had been willing to serve but Heero had known his heart was no longer in it. Sighing Duo glance slightly at the framed photo on his desk it was a picture of them during the war, Heero was smiling at the camera arm slung about his shoulders, the Duo in the photo was looking at the other with something akin to a small smile on his face.

"So you too together yet?" came the bored voice across the room Duo looked up with a glare, "Come on Duo you got to be hitting that! Heero is all kinds of hot…and his robotics…" the other man shivered grinning, "Something so deliciously dangerous about all that metal and man." Duo felt what had to be a blush heat his face, it certainly had not escaped him that Heero was attractive, so very, very attractive… but Heero was his partner. His best friend…the reason why he bunked down in the barracks…he wanted, needed to be close to the other man he felt lost and alone without him in this world. Heero was everything he needed…and if he was honest with himself he was very much in love with the man.

-#-#-#-

The shuttle touched down with a bump waking Heero, blinking the man sat up from his slumped position. "Good dream Captain?" asked one of his nervous recruits, "Most assuredly, but real life is always better then dreams," he said winking his fake eye at the man. They had finished almost three hours early and Heero was excited to surprise Duo at work with his gift. The hatch opened and he saw the 'Doc's' as he referred to them, waiting for him at the pad. Jumping off he strode towards them, "Hey guys," they nodded giving him a cursory glance, "Any problems?" one asked as always, shaking his head he paused, "Actually the synthetic skin itches where it's joining with my shoulder." Nodding they scribbled notes in their pads, "Ok Heero come with us to the lab for a few seconds just double check everything."

Walking the oh so familiar route he removed his shirt settling on the table, the doctors delicately cut away a portion of the skin on his arm to access the data chip, it recorded how well he'd operated while in the field. "Benson, remove all the synthetic on the arm please?" no matter how many times Heero saw it, the image of them cutting away what looked like his skin was rather unnerving. The removed it reviling his mechanical arm, with a sigh of relief he itched his shoulder joint, nodding the main Doc checked him out quickly, "Excellent Captain, your results are spectacular," with a smile he turned, "We will rework the skin for now though we'll leave it off come back two days we should have it." Nodding Heero bounded up grabbing his shirt, "Ok guys later," he waved headed out.

Heading quickly for the showers he was clean in record time, in a new freshly laundered combats he adjusted his beret on his head before making his way into the street. It was unseasonably warm out, whistling he shoved his hands into his pockets. The Preventors headquarters was only a couple of blocks from base. It was a large skyscraper in the heart of downtown people in smart little uniforms streaming in and out. Taking the steps two at a time he cleared the door waving to Doris at the desk before moving to head into the building proper he wandered through the metal detector setting it off, without pausing he headed into the x-ray, "Hey Bob!" Heero waved to the man behind the shield. "Sir!" the other man behind the screen was on his feet fumbling with his gun. Alarms were sounding, the x-ray was going haywire, a messy head of hair with a beret poked around the corner, "What's up Bob? New guy?" the older man snorted, "Easy kid this is Heero Yuy he has clearance." The young trainee sputtered pointing, "Skittish Bob…very skittish…" Heero waved his metal hand at the kid.

Chuckling he left Bob to explain heading for the elevators grinning he pulled the small box out of his pocket. As the doors closed he turned straightening his appearance in the reflective surface of the elevator he hoped he looked alright. Smiling crookedly he turned as the doors opened, "Heero your made of metal how good can you look?" he headed for the office at the end of the hall. Peaking around the corner he hoped to see that long braid, no such luck Duo's desk stood empty but Trowa was furiously typing. Sighing he walked fully into the room, "Hey Tro" auburn head looked up "Heero!" bouncing up he ran over hugging his friend. "Oh Heero your back and safe!" laughing the taller man hugged the bouncing armful. "Yup! No problem, how have things been on the home front?" releasing Heero the other moved away, "Quiet, lots of paper work" he pouted a bit. "But!" hurrying around his desk he grabbed a folder, "Here's the paper work we were talking about before you left."

Heero accepted the folder rolling it up he tucked it in his back pocket, "So is everything good?" Trowa was nodding eagerly, "You just have to sign the last of the papers, Quatre said stop by anytime." Heero smiled, "I'll stop by after I see Duo." Trowa smiled as he settled back in his desk, "Does he know yet?" the other man sat behind Duo's desk spinning the chair a bit, "No it's going to be a surprise, three more months and my contract's up."

"Well look who's back, you look so yummy in a uniform," chuckling Heero spun to face the door, "Could say the same to you hot stuff." Wufei grinned entering the room, stopping he gave Heero a peck on the cheek, "Glad your home safe solider boy." Saluting smartly Heero continued his chair swiveling. The three chatted for a while longer before Duo finally made his entrance, "Wufei I need…" he trailed off as he caught sight of the kaki clad figure seated at his desk. "Heya Duo…" he grinned widely. The other man moved slowly towards him with a shy smile. "Heero," he said in that slow monotone of his.

Flinging his arms open Heero gestured for the smaller man to come closer for a hug rolling his eyes he upended the chair pushing Heero out. "Glad to see your back in one piece…" not offended Heero jumped to his feet, "No hug for Heero? Sadness…" another eye roll. A single sharp eye caught his metal arm poking out from the sleeve of his uniform, Heero's own magic eye missed nothing from the second to long stare to the small furrow of his brow in confusion. "The new skin they are trying is itchy they took it off to reformat it." Duo blinked at him before nodded and settling in his chair.

The two stared at each other for several minutes more, Wufei heaved a huge sigh not looking up from his phone he was texting on. "I hate it when you two do that…" Heero looked at him arching a fake eyebrow, "That what?" the black haired man shrugged, "That silent talkie thing with your eyes ." Laughing Heero shrugged, "To bad Wufei your just not as special." Mockingly pouting Wufei went back to work, Heero turned back to Duo who was now looking once more at his computer. Reaching into one of his many pocket he pulled out the small boxes placing it on the desk in front of Duo. Rapid keystrokes paused, "What is it?" Duo started at the small package as if it were a bomb.

Chuckling Heero buried his hands in his pockets, "It's nothing deadly, its just a little something I thought you may like." Long elegant fingers reached out untying the string holding the box together he opened it slowly. In side sat five small chocolates, and not just any chocolates Duo recognized the embossing on the inside of the lid they were one of the premier chocolate makers in the universe, they were not cheap. "Heero…" trailing off Duo looked happy well as happy as Duo ever looked but he might as well have been beaming for the expression he was giving him.

"Well kids I'll let you get back to work, " Trowa gave him a smile, "Heero we are all going to go out for dinner tonight ok?" nodding the man looked to his arm, "As long as you guys don't mind…" he said holding up his arm. His magic eye was telling him that across the room Duo had frozen in his actions, unmoving he listened. "Are you kidding? Scrap yard of course we don't mind." Wufei muttered not looking up from his phone. Heero smiled turning to leave, "See you guys tonight then."

TBC…


	3. All That's Left

Author's Note: So not dead just now in my fifth year of university (oh my god) sucky but this is what I get as I am going to be a teacher. But anyways I still work on my stories when I get a chance too.

Second Chance

Part 03 – All That's Left

"_One day the dreamers died within us_

_When all our answers never came"_

Leaving Heero whistled his way down and out through the building past the still sputtering new guy at the x-ray and out into the street once more. Pausing in the sun he closed his eyes lifting his face upwards he could feel the warmth on his left side of his face. The rest was all machine and synthetic skin. Sighing he reopened his eyes, his new one telling him the distance to the sun how much heat it was throwing, the air temperature. The lower he looked the more information he was given, it had taken some getting used to this eye but now he couldn't imagine not having it, it had saved his life and the lives of his men more then once.

In motion once more his internal GPS guiding him towards the large building bearing the insignia of the Winner Corporation. The large sliding glass doors lead to the reception where he checked in with the new receptionist. Waiting as she first called up then waving him towards the bank of elevators to her right. Casually he sauntered over jumping onto the first one, and punching the button for the top floor. Quatre's office was very large and clean, not much decoration. "Heya Quatre," Heero said striding forward, the tall blonde stood moving around his desk to shake Heero's hand, "Glad to see you home Heero," the two men shook before moving back to the desk. "So I can guess why you're here, Heero." He pulled out a stack of paper work from his drawer, "I have the papers here ready to be signed I got it to your specifications. Some work on it needs to be done but it's large three floors, big front yard, lake front property just outside the city."

Pulling the paper forward he looked at the pictures, but he remembered seeing it just before he left it was perfect. He hoped Duo would agree to live with him, he had for the last nine years…"Thanks so much for doing this Quatre," nodding the other man smiled. " So does this mean your finally going to tell Duo you love him?" he asked in his calm quiet voice of his, the other man felt a deep flush begin on his still human side of his face. "I don't know…I had hoped." He mumbled the impeccably dressed blonde hid a grin behind steeple fingers. "Trowa text me saying we are going for dinner tonight to celebrate your return." Heero nodded with a half smile, "So I've been told,"

"You going to tell him tonight?" Looking at his fingers, metal and flesh he mumbled again, "I had hoped to, I'm coming to the end of my obligation and then I'm free."

The two chatted for a time more before Quatre was called away to a business matter. Heero bid him farewell keys in hand for his new home he smiled as he exited the building tossing them in the air several times. Things were looking up, it had been almost ten years since he'd been rebuilt, ten long years of testing, pushing him beyond endurance and further to see how well he could perform with what they'd given him. For ten years he'd been in harms way over and over again, all the others knew he loved the stoic silent Duo, except the one he loved himself.

Despite all the training he regretted nothing, the information the Doc's had been able to get off his tests had been invaluable. The technology was going to be applied to everyday medicine to help civilians live normal lives. He'd already met some of the volunteers for the tests, amputee's giving a new lease on life, it was a great feeling. He felt his pocket vibrating, pulling out his phone he flipped it open reading the text from Duo, _Trowa says dinner will be nice, so dress up _read the order. Saluting at the phone ironically he pocketed heading back to the barracks.

-#-#-#-

Humming in the shower Heero closed his eyes scrubbing his hair, "Heero…" came the soft voice. He froze in position head under the facet he heard the shower stall next to him turn on opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of slim back tapering into tight little backside that swayed as he rocked into the shower. Biting his lip Heero bit back a groan this was torture, "Hey Duo," he said trying to calm down, he couldn't stop himself from watching as long sensual hair was pulled free of it braid tumbling down his back free.

Closing his eyes he banged his head off the tile while softly trying to clear his thoughts. "You looking forward to dinner tonight?" came the soft voice to his right. Heero stopped, "Yeah, getting tired of eating freeze dried food." With a smile he turned facing Duo for the first time, a single violet eye met his. The eye patch was off, sharp eyes studied the twisted lid that dropped over the milky orb. The long scar that curved sharply through it. The happy smile twisted to something sad, Duo had such beautiful eyes…his wound had ruined his eye but not completely. He had chosen not to have it fully removed and replaced with an eye like his own.

Thoughts running through his head he watched a slow smiled bloomed across the normally solemn face. Stunned he watched as the easy grin turned to full blown smile and that elusive dimple appeared, Duo had a beautiful smile. "Heero your eye is not right." Blinking he straightened in the shower, "What do you mean?" that heart shaped face was looking at him happily, "The iris is stuck to the side you look cross-eyed." Sighing Heero stood turning off the shower he grabbed his towel making his way to the mirror.

"Damit," he cursed sure enough the blue iris that matched his own eye perfectly was stuck looking down and to the left. Giving the side of his metal skull a smack he watched as it slid up before falling again. With a sigh he reached up with his real hand reaching around his prosthetic eye trying to pop it out. Still cursing and mumbling he glared at his thick callused fingers on one hand and the equally thick gundam fingers on the other.

"Figure it out?" Duo came up silently behind him, grunting he turned to his best friend and love pointing to the malfunctioning eye. "Your fingers are nimbler then mine pull this out will you." Leaning down closely to allow Duo to reach the other gently tried to pry the eye out wincing as it slipped or fingers scratched him. Rolling his still good eye he whispered softly to the furrowed browed Duo. "Duo none of the half of my face is me you won't hurt me." Nodding he went after it with renewed vigor, with a sucking pop the artificial casing on his eye popped free and Heero sighed with relief rubbing the socket feeling flesh and metal. Blinking he looked to the mirror it was a little eerie when he had his eye out. It was a metal socket with a glowing red flat eyes set back in his reconstructed skull. "Does it hurt?" Heero looked to the smaller man beside him surprised. He was staring at the glass cover in his hand, the Docs had made it on his behalf his red glowie eye scared people. "Naw, doesn't hurt at all," with a nod Duo handed it back to him. "Well we better get ready for dinner," he said turning to head back to the barracks. Shooting one last glance to the mirror Heero followed, "Hey Duo, do you think I look like Terminator?"

-#-#-#-

"Hate this thing," Heero tugged at his fitted coat, he was in dress uniform as Quatre's idea of a get together was the most expensive restaurant in the city, Duo looked delicious in his perfectly tailored black dress pants, his light violet shirt was tucked into his pants accenting his slim waist. The black blazer was cut to perfection looking very smart in his causal suit. Meanwhile the tall man looked at his dress blues with a sigh he looked like a complete cake…as a full time military he was not allowed to wear civilian clothing. "Don't know why he feels the need to come here, always afraid I'm going to spill something on myself…" he felt a gentle hand on his arm and he stopped whining at once. He glanced as Duo paused looking at him, "You look fine Heero, always handsome in your dress blues." With a nod the ascended the stairs and were quickly ushered to a table by the snooty matre'd.

The other three were already there, "Hey guys!" Trowa waved happily green eyes sparkling happily the silent Quatre nodded mutely looking as impeccable as always. Wufei was pure sex on legs and the eyes the waiter was throwing was any indication he would not spend the night alone. Settling in Heero removed his forge cap smiling, "Hi all," Wufei stopped making moon eyes long enough to raise an eyebrow in Heero's direction. "Wow there Arnold who are you going to Terminate?" the shaggy haired man lifted his own eyebrows, "Thanks my eye was busted, had to take it out," that was all that was said the rest of the night about it. With a nod the blonde motioned to the waiter to fill their wine glasses. Leaning close to Duo he murmured into his ear, "Told you I looked like a Terminator," Duo couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips.

All glasses filled Quatre held his up, "To Heero, for once more coming through." The other four nodded in agreement raising there glasses, Heero smiled happily it was always nice to be home.

-#-#-#-

"Heero!" Duo felt as though his limbs were caught in molasses he could barely move he knew what was coming. His eye throbbed in pain he could almost feel the shrapnel in his eye. He was crawling forward, Heero…he was broken, laying on his back a single blue eye looked heavenward lifeless. He wasn't breathing.

_Sobbing he tried to reach for him, it hurt why did it hurt…why was he not moving. "Oh god please Heero!" Crying he could barely move, it hurt, but Heero couldn't be dead…_

A loud sob woke him instantly opening his eyes he gasped for breath trying to steady himself. He could feel the sweat running down his face, and more then likely tears. A gasp caught in his throat sitting up he looked around, immediately searching for Heero. He heard him before he found him sleeping in the small cot next to him. The loud raucous snores gave him away. He turned to his left locating the slumbering figure in the dark, Heero was sprawled stomach down limbs hanging off the to small cot, the blankets twisted and gone, Duo smiled slightly.

Silently Duo stood up moving to the other bed standing over Heero he reached out gently touching his shoulder with a snort he was awake instantly sleepy eyed. "Duo?: he mumbled still half asleep, "What's wrong?" not making a sound simply stood nearby, "Nightmare?" he whispered, Duo swallowed thickly remembering, "Yes." Without another word he moved over in the tiny bed lifting his arm. Grabbing up the covers the long haired man snuggled in against Heero's chest. Flopping onto his back Heero wrapped an arm around the smaller man falling back asleep. Duo watched the dimly glowing blue panel form Heero's chest intently it meant that Heero was alive and well. Placing a hand near the plate he could feel the still beating heart under his hand…this is where he wanted to be.

TBC…


	4. Don't Lose Touch

Author's Note: Here we go another chapter I like this one a lot I have no idea why but it appeals to me a lot more then the others I'm working on. I got to get some of these things stories done but bah I'm so lazy anyway another chapter done and we will see how it goes.

Second Chance

Part 04 - Don't Lose Touch

"_Please tell me I'm not the only one_

_that thinks we're taking ourselves too seriously."_

"Hey Metal Man," called Captain Avery, pausing Heero looked up from the papers he was holding. It was a week since his return to base and he's been run ragged with paper work and new recruits that seemed to never know their ass from a hole in the ground. " Cap A, sup man?" slapping his hand against his friend he paused, "When did you get back from assignment?" The two chatted for a bit before a runner found them with a message for Heero to report to the Docs. "Well that's my que," with a parting word the two separated and Heero headed into the lab, "Hey guys how is it today?" there was a chorus of hello's around the room. "We worked the skin Captain," nodding he held out his arm watching as the slide the new whatever it was on. It took about ten minutes for them to get it properly connected.

Flexing he nodded satisfied, "Now the eye," the Doctor said holding out the glass covering they pushed it in. Blinking Heero looked around feeling it settle properly into place. "Nice," he muttered happily he jumped off the table and was pulling his shirt back on when he heard an happy laugh of a young child. He looked to the Doc who for once seemed to be smiling, "Would you like to see?" with a nod Heero followed the man around the corner.

It was a young boy no more then three years old a mop of golden curls bounced around his head as he giggled running around the room. His mother sat on the floor looking very teary eyed, as Heero watched the boy rounded a corner coming to his mother laughing with abandon now and Heero saw why, the boy had a leg like his own. "He's one of our volunteer's for the program he was born with only one leg, this is the first time he's walked, and ran," he said with a smile.

Heero felt tears gathering in his still good eye, his eyes never leaving the laughing boy as he continued his laps around the room. He wasn't paying much attention to the mom until she was standing in front of him crying. "Thank you for what you've done Captain…" blinking he looked at her dumbfounded. "They told me you were the prototype. Without the information you provided Caleb would never have walked, thank you so much." With a watery smile she turned back to her son laughing as she began to chase. Heero had no words.

-#-#-#-

Duo looked at the time on his laptop trying not to let his impatience show, it was Tuesday night and that meant that it was movie night with Heero. It had been a tradition since the war when they were together and somewhat close to a movie theatre and when they weren't it was a rented movie and microwave popcorn. Heero loved film, all films he was willing to see anything, and Duo secretly loved them as well. What he loved the best however was spending time with Heero.

4:50, ten minutes to go and he began packing up his papers filing them away until tomorrow. "What you seeing tonight Duo?" Trowa called across the room also packing up. The stoic man shrugged, "Maybe the new sci-fi or the action one…or horror." He mumbled trying to decide in his own mind as he muttered to himself. Glancing back to his computer he bit back a sigh of exasperation 4:55. "Hello boys how's pushing paper?" Heero strolled into the office looking very different in torn blue jeans, black converse, and a plain white t-shirt the grey hoodie sleeves pushed up. "Hi Heero!" Trowa smiled finished tidying he stood to leave, "Have a good night boys." He said with a wave and was head out, Heero waved back turning to his silent partner. "Ready Duo?" he asked smiling. Nodding Duo bent to fish out the last of his papers. He missed the thumbs up Trowa gave Heero on the way out, and Heero's nervous smile as he returned the gesture.

Straining for his task he looked to Heero standing waiting patently in the centre of the room. He looked like Heero today they had fixed his eye and his arm the smooth synthetic skin looked real and Duo knew it felt real as well. He looked like Heero, in every way possible. Smiling Heero put his hands in his pockets the movement pulling is shirt taught across his chest, the outline of the metal plate visible coupled by a faintly glowing blue. "Ready?" he asked softly Duo nodded hesitantly pushing aside dark thoughts he followed the taller man out.

-#-#-#-

Heero shifted nervously in his seat his mind not really on the movie, he felt the crinkle of paper in his pocket and with it his nerves continued on edge. He glanced to Duo large violet eyes locked in fixation on the picture making Heero half smile he had a great fondness for movies but what made it the best was the Duo. He knew the slim man loved movies.

Heero sighed bored he was alone in the safe house, Duo had to go out and rendezvous with the others to show them where they were, he would have gone as well except the last mission he'd suffered a rather bad crash and here he sat nursing bruised possibly broken ribs. Ambling around the house in baggy sweats, he sighed again wincing in pain he had better find something to do before he expired form boredom. His slow walk lead him through the tiny living room where he noticed Duo's laptop still running. Intrigued he wandered over of course it was locked with a smile he cracked his knuckles he was pretty good at cracking Duo's pass codes he began with the usual ones Deathscythe, Duo, Maxwell…humming he pondered a moment before on a whim he typed in Wing the screen saver disappeared and he grinned that was easier.

Curious he began poking around the files hoping to find something interesting, something that surprised him. "Like gay porn…" he muttered, that would be something. Also something to give him hope…instead he found templates for mission reports old mission files, e-mails from the docs, schematics…sighing he was about to give up when he came across a file tucked away in another file titled movies excited he clicked on it pay dirt Duo was human after all he had porno's. Much to his surprise inside the folder were many other folders titled by genre. Randomly clicking on the one that read action he scrolled through the titles there had to be at least fifty movies. He felt his jaw drop, going back he clicked on the different folder, "Wow Duo….you're a total movie buff!" there had to be like 300 movies on this laptop. "How much hard drive space do you have?" he mumbled.

_He heard the lock on the front door rattle quickly he closed all the windows and moving the cursor to the corner of the screen pulling the screen saver up. Shifting to the end of the couch he feigned sleep cracking an eye he watched as the rest of the gang shuffled in. Duo making a b-line for his laptop, settling beside Heero on the couch. "Hey Duo everything go well?" He asked trying to be nonchalant, Duo gave him a grunt of sorts Heero assumed that was an answer. "So we busy tonight Duo?" he continued his casual attitude, "Because we have to lay low but I did really want to see that new action movie…thought maybe you'd like to go." He said watching the other closely. _

Heero felt watching Duo was an art he watched as his fingers stilled on the keyboard. He could almost see his mind churning…he'd found Duo's soft spot. He had every intention of exploiting it.

Heero was brought back to the here and now as the credits began to roll across the screen, and people where now discussing the movie in hushed voices as hey made their way to the exit. Heero to nervous of what to come was silent all the way to the their shared jeep.

Duo not minding the silence settled into the passenger seat happy to once more be near to Heero. Clearing his throat Heero glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye, "Feel like a bit of a drive?" He asked tying to sound casual, Duo nodded. It was only seven and the days where getting longer as they summer wore on. Grinning Heero moved out the lot hitting the highway.

The fifteen minute car ride passed in silence as they left the city heading for the out laying areas. Duo was rather happy he liked getting out of the city he had always perfect the country, and if he missed his guess they were headed towards the lake. Duo smiled inwardly, maybe Heero was going to take them swimming…maybe they were going skinny dipping. Duo blushed shaking his head. But he couldn't help the little grin that slipped past his defenses.

Heero didn't think he'd been this nervous in a long time, his eye was telling him there were almost there. He had broken out in a cold sweat, and his hands felt clammy. They had reached the driveway and turning up the gravel drive, he flet questioning blue eyes on him. Duo was confused, violet eyes looked at the medium sized two story house with the large tree in the front yard. His confusion mounted as they reached the house parking in front of it.

Heero shut down the jeep, leaning on the steering wheel looking a the house a small smile on his face. "Heero?" Duo asked in his quiet voice, he looked confused and unsure. Without a word Heero pulled the paper work of his back pocket passing it over. Violet eye looked at him once before scanning the papers Heero had handed him. Heero's magic eye rolled across to his partner, the stats telling him everything from his height and weight, to hair and eye colour. He wished it could tell him what was going through Duo's mind.

The minutes stretched on as Duo read again and again what the paper was telling him. Heero had bought this house. He owned this house. Why? He looked to Heero the confusion gone a question in its place instead. "Duo I bought the house with the hope…that when our 10 years is up we can move out here." Duo blinked, once, twice, absolutely stunned. "Yes Heero…" the other watched as that beautiful smile and shy dimple appeared. It was all worth it.

TBC…


	5. Up Aginst the Wall

Author's Note: So not dead still working on it, this one seems to be a lot longer then anticipated. Maybe looking at my longest to date, not sure but will have to see. So thanks for reading and putting up with my crazy writing and my stories. As always enjoy and feedback always appreciated.

Second Chance

Part 05 - Up Against the Wall

"_This could be my last goodbye_

_You cross your heart, I hope to die"_

"You have got to be kidding me…" Heero looked blankly at the Doc in front of him. The man looked pretty serious, and Heero's eye was telling him the Doc was fighting a smile. "Completely serious Captain Yuy we need some new data, and you are the one to do it." Groaning he started at the list of new activities the Doc's wanted him to do. "Ok I'm alright with scuba diving that sounds like fun, and yoga ok that'll be ok….but for real ballet? Ballroom dancing?" His eyes scrolled through the list of activities they wanted him to go through. "Figure skating! Your fucking with me aren't you!" he looked at the Doc with pleading eyes. A chuckled escaped the other man, "No Heero, with the pilot project off the ground we need to try as many things as possible. We need the information, and you Heero are the most extensively re-built."

Heero sighed deeply, he remember the joy of the small boy running for the first time, and the gratitude of his mothers face. "Fine…." He muttered looking mutinously at the list once more, "I'm assuming you need me to check in weekly with this stuff…" he sounded defeated. The Doc grinned handing over his schedule, "The military has given you the next three months off to get the data we need. Heero shook his head, "So I'm off then except doing this lot for the month?" the Doc nodded, "Unless there's an emergency then they will call you in." Heero nodded, well at least there was a bright side to this he thought. All the time off, he could work on the house. "Alright Doc you win, I will see you next week."

-#-#-#-

"Get this! They want me to do this list of stuff," there was a quiet pause, "Like what Heero?" came the soft voice on the other end, with a grunt he released the tape measure where he'd been making marks for molding in the hall way. He turned to the video phone where Duo sat, in the dark smiling at him, Duo had been sent out to do some field work off planet about two weeks ago now, and apparently he was due back tomorrow. Heero moved to where the list and timetable sat near his computer projecting Dup. He picked the crumpled paper off the table and began reading the list off to Duo.

"So tomorrow, yoga, ballroom dancing, and start my introduction to figure skating." He paused Duo was looking at him quietly not laughing, "Tuesday more yoga, start my swimming and scuba course." He grinned he was looking forward to those, "Ballet Wednesday, followed by some more dance of some kind it just says mixed I think it's an everything class maybe." Blue eyes skimmed through "Thursday is more scuba, swimming, skating. Friday tai chi, that sounds cool, inline skating this time it looks like." He was getting tired just reading all this stuff, "Saturday is just 'various sports' I go back with the guys in army and do whatever they are playing that weekend they have like a club and rotate through sports. Thankfully Sunday is my day off all this and the day I go into the Docs for them to take my info down."

He looked back at where Duo was looking at him not with amusement, with genuine interest. "Could I maybe do some of those with you?" He asked softly looking hopeful, Heero smiled slowly, he should have known…Duo had a thirst for life and learning, a challenge presented by these activities to the human body would be to good for him to pass up. "Of course Duo be glad to have the company." Duo looked excited, "How's the house?" he asked quietly Heero grinned he looked behind him pointing to the wall that Duo could see, "Working on the molding in the hallway, I was thinking a light blue? White trim?" The violet eyed man smiled into the dark as he watched as Heero pointed out this and that keeping up a running monologue. He couldn't wait to be home.

-#-#-#-

Heero yawned looking from his address on the paper to the building, this was the yoga studio. He shouldered his bag wandering up, he made for reception. "Hi can I help you?" Heero felt nervous for no real good reason he looked around the room it was light and airy, with a small fountain. "Yes hello, my name is Heero Yuy…" he trailed off as the lady behind the counter seemed to light up. "Oh yes Heero! Doctor Preston called to schedule your sessions. He told us the situation, it's so good what your doing." Heero could only nod slowly, "He also said it was your first time so we should set you up," she stood grabbing some things from the side of the desk, "We do hot yoga here, the room is rather warm and for your first session we recommend you just work on staying in the room the whole time." She passed him a stainless steel water bottle saying 'Moksha Hot Yoga' on it, as well as a rolled something and towel. "Here's your own matt, and a towel, the change rooms are on your right, and then you can relax in the studio until it's time.

Gathering his stuff Heero thanked the nice lady before wandering into the change room more then a little hesitant. He dropped off his bag changing into a plain grey t-shirt and loose fitting shorts. He looked at the other men quietly changing the majority of them wearing nothing more then a pair of small tight fitting spandex bottoms. He left his feet bare like the others following them with his matt, towel, and full water bottle.

It was hot, Heero sucked in a breath exhaling, it was very hot. He watched as men and women settled their mats on the floor he followed suit already sweating and barely having moved. He wanted to remove his shirt, he glanced around at all the fit, slim people waiting quietly either sitting or laying on their back. He rubbed his chest feeling the outline of his plate the material pulled tight and he saw the faint blue glow in the large mirrors at the front of the room. He sighed and lay down waiting for the instructor to come in.

What followed in the next hour Heero wasn't sure he would ever survive. Not only was the room ridiculously hot but the instructor pushed the class to bend and contort in ways he had no idea he could. He also learned he had zero flexibility, but his prosthetic limbs had even less then his real ones. Some of the more complex moves he could only attempt. By the end of it he was soaked in sweat and more then a little light headed. As class was dismissed he all but limped to the change room sighing in satisfaction as he pulled off his shirt. "First time?" came a humor filled voice from his right, Heero glanced over at the man sitting beside him. "That obvious?" Heero smiled back, the man was slim with shaggy brown hair he reminded him a lot of Duo. "A little you where wearing a lot of clothing for someone who's done this before." Heero shook his head, "Well I will know for next time," the other man offered his hand, "Name is Devon, I'm here every Monday." Wiping his own hand on his damp shorts Heero shook it, "Heero Yuy and it looks like I will be coming here for a while."

-#-#-#-

Heero could barely move, between yoga early that morning and ballroom dancing in the afternoon he was hurting already. He was also realizing why the Doc's needed him to do this, his limbs where made for endurance, strength, and agility not finesses, grace, and delicate work. This is what they needed him to do. Sighing he looked at the arena in front of him apparently he was going to learn how to skate tonight. With a sigh he moved into the building, meeting up with his coach and trainer.

-#-#-#-

"Heero?" came the soft voice, Duo closed the door gently behind him looking around the hall it was full of bits of wood, drop cloth, and tools. He moved around the wall into the what was going to be their living room. He saw the soft glow of the small TV Heero had set up on a milk crate. Heero was sprawled across an air mattress on the floor snoring loudly, Duo smiled settling his bag to the floor it wasn't all that late only about ten. Kneeling on the air mattress he gently tapped the figure, Heero came awake instantly his fake arm lashed out gripping Duo's own arm.

The long haired man tried not to flinch at the steely unnatural grip, blue eyes blinked once twice then the hand released right away leaving red marks that Duo knew from experience it would bruise. "Duo? Duo!" his non-fake arm came out pulling him close in a one armed awkward hug from his prone position. "When did you get back? How was the trip?" He moved away making room on the only piece of furniture they had at the moment. "Good how are you Heero?" the shaggy headed man groaned falling back against the mattress "Sore, hell…no idea this sort of stuff would work muscles I never knew I had."

A small smile appeared on Duo's face, as Heero ranted on about yoga, dancing, and skating. Before moving on to talk about the house, "I got the plumping working in the house the bathroom upstairs has working shower as well as toilet and sink so we can stay here, also got a fridge" he pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "As well as a stove so we can technically live here…think I'm going to get a bed here shortly." Laughing out right at that Duo lay with his head on Heero's real shoulder. Listening to the soft almost completely silent hum of his chest plate. Heero continued on with his linty of complaints, as Duo's long couple of weeks away caught up with him; and safe in warm in the embrace of Heero on the most uncomfortable air mattress ever, with one of Heero's ridiculous horror movies playing in background he drifted off to deep sleep.

Heero paused in his musing on the house listening to the deep even breathing smiling slightly he kissed the tousled soft hair softly "Love you." He whispered settling back letting his tired and sore body carry him off to slumber.

-#-#-#-

Heero woke to his alarm blaring on the floor nearby but the smell of coffee a welcome edition to his wake up call. Growling he shimmed off the air mattress stumbling into the kitchen where a shirtless, bed ruffled Duo stood looking for something in the cupboards to pour coffee into. Smiling Heero opened the far cupboard and pulling out a couple of mason jars Heero grinned like a loon Duo smiled softly running a hand through his hair the long mane had lost it's elastic in the night and the wavy stands tumbled down his back almost to the backs of his knees. "Your going to have to trim that mane again," he smiled crookedly Duo picked up a strand looking at the mass of split ends and grimaced he was right. The only person who cut his hair was Heero, as if reading his mind he grinned "Sure I will cut it for you," Sipping his coffee he smiled in satisfaction enjoying the moment, in their half finished kitchen. When his cell alarm went reminding him he had yoga soon groaning he punched the button carefully with his real hand, he'd ruined many a cell phone with his fake one he couldn't tell when he was putting a lot of pressure on it.

He moved out to the living room rooting though the pile of cloths on the floor, grunting as he shrugged on his shorts and t-shirt getting ready to go. Duo moved into the living room as well looking at Heero question in his good eye, he nodded gesturing to several suitcases. "I moved all our stuff out of the barracks, not going to lie we didn't have much." He laughed at that Duo rooted out shorts and t-shirts as well getting ready to go with Heero. Finished Heero shrugged on a sweater, finishing up his coffee looked over where Duo was wrestling with his hair, smiling he walked over gently taking the brush he brushed the long main wishing he could spend more time playing with it. Especially when Duo had his eyes closed in bliss, with a small sigh he finished the braid trying it off, "Ready for some serious torture?" Duo slipped his eye patch on and the two headed out to the jeep.

TBC…


	6. Sad Story

Author's Note: So I started a new story, trying to get some more of it done before I start posting the next, it should be a lot of fun. Sort of a summer, horror, romance, thriller piece I'm really enjoying writing it so far but I got others to finish first. So for now enjoy, and as always comments are welcome.

Part 6 – Sad Story

"_Got nothing to say anymore_

_There's nothing new_

It's all been done before."

Heero learned something very important as he watched as Duo bent in half his slim body was incredibly flexible. He moved through the yoga positions with ease earning a compliment from the instructor, and giving Heero a raging hard on despite his sore muscles, and the sweating like a pig. Duo looked cool calm and collected his spandex short pulling tight over his even tighter ass. Groaning he rocked back banging his forehead on the floor trying to get himself under control thanking every deity he could think of that he had on baggy shorts.

The hour seemed to crawl by but he made it collapsing in the change room watching as Duo settled beside him gracefully again looking beautiful even when sweaty, the damp curls around his face where cute. Sighing he wiped himself off with a towel pulling his sopping t-shirt off without thinking about it. Stretching his sore shoulders he heard gasps and whispers around the room. He looked around realizing that several men where staring at his chest, he looked down sighing was it the scars of the softly blue glowing chest piece that was keeping him alive. Duo growled low in this throat looking around at them very unimpressed with their inappropriate behavior. Heero reached out gently touching Duo's arm calming him down he was used to the reactions by now they didn't bother him as much they maybe once would have. Changing the pair headed out Heero glancing at his watch, "Well I have swimming later, but not till 1 how about some breakfast?" Duo nodded looking excited he loved breakfast, chuckling the pair headed out.

-#-#-#-

Heero stood waist deep in the water smiling encouragingly at Duo who sat on the side looking at the rippling water hesitantly. "You can do it no problem, I'll help you out." With a nod Duo slipped in he was wearing a pair of small jammers that hugged him lovingly. The pool was empty in the middle of a weekday despite the free swim the only others where the lifeguard and an elderly gentleman doing laps. He was well aware Duo couldn't swim he had learned that during the war, he hadn't been able to at the time either but testing with the doctors he had learned. He also knew that Duo would pick it up as well, he was a born athlete.

Duo looked determined as he slipped in making his way towards Heero trying not to let his trepidation show. "Ok we learn to float." Heero was right Duo picked it up quickly, and they began moving to deeper water. Heero stood chest deep and Duo swam to him with a doggie paddle that was just about the cutest thing. Heero moved out deeper treading water, he was finding his prosthetics weighed him down in the water over longer periods, something to tell the Docs. "Come on Duo you can do it." Pale legs and arms churned gracefully as a smiled suddenly bloomed across Duo's face and he laughed as he reached out wrapping his arms around Heero completely trusting him. Strong arms wrapped around him holding him tight laughing with him. "You'll be kicking my ass in no time."

Heero was having a spectacular day, and Duo looked as though he was having a good day as well. They splashed playing and joking have fun in the water until the rest of the class showed up, followed by the instructor. Duo by the point was swimming like a fish, and the instructor had no problem including him in the class. By the end of it though they had been in the water for almost 4 hours, and a blue lipped Duo stood valiantly trying not to let his teeth chatter. As the instructor dismissed them, the pair joined the others in the hot tub. The others left the last getting out after about fifteen minutes, just as Heero felt his body start to shake as blood began to once more circulate properly in his still existing limbs.

Duo sitting beside him closely felt Heero begin to move, concerned he moved closer, "Heero?" the other who had been experience with his now smiled, "It's ok Duo, it's just my circulation coming back up again." Violet eyes looked at him questioningly, "The cold water, like cold whether makes my blue thingy can't remember what the Docs call it. Anyway it slows down like my heart would, 'cept it dips lower then it should they haven't been able to fix it. So when I get cold it slows down my blood circulation, and when I heat up again I get sort of shakes." Duo looked horrified "Does it hurt?" Heero chuckled as his body now warmed up stopped shaking , "Naw does shiver hurt you? It's the same thing 'cept I only shiver warming up not cooling off." Duo shook his head not for the first time wondering if he had made the right choice that night…

"Anyway lets go look at some beds shall we?" He said standing stretching his back, Duo watched him acres of hard muscle pulled taught across his frame. Violet eyes traced the numerous scars criss crossing his chest he could faintly see where the synthetic skin joined at his arm. The faintly pulsing blue that kept him alive, he remembered…he remembered long hours staring at that light, that light meant Heero was alive. Against all the odds Heero was alive and Duo wondered all the time if Heero ever resented him for keeping him alive…it had been completely selfish on his part, he had not wanted to be separated from Heero, not in life not in death.

A long arm reached out pulling him up as they got out of the warm water, "What you thinking about?" Heero asked, Duo looked troubled and sad, he wondered not for the first time it had something to do with the shaky signature at the bottom of that contract. Something that Heero had never regretted Duo signing that contract and giving him a second chance to be with him. "I was thinking…I would like a hot tub at the house." Heero blinked in surprise, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Duo that is a wonderful idea."

-#-#-#-

Grunting with exertion heaved the mattress up the stairs, Duo guiding it from the front down the hall and into what was going to be the biggest bedroom. Shopping for a bed had proven interesting Duo had looked stricken when Heero had asked him if they should get two beds one for the top two rooms so they would each have their own space.

"We are going to be in separate rooms?" Duo had looked at him wide eyed and nervous, Heero paused realizing he needed to proceed slowly. "I assumed you maybe would want your own room after sharing one with me for so long." Long braid slowly twitched as he shook his head no. Heero should have realized and he cursed himself for forgetting about Duo's terrible nightmares. Which lead to Duo sleeping with him more often then not.

"_Duo…should we get two single separate beds for the master bedroom? Or should we just get one big king to share?" The other looked away going red, Heero's own heart was beating rapidly, well not as fast as maybe it could once but the regulatory system was certainly moving faster then usual. "Could we…that is if you don't mind…I would like…" he trailed off fighting. Heero stepped forward gently lifting the furrowed face to look at him, "Shall we get the king then? Something ridiculously soft and comfortable." That slow beautiful grin spread across his face. _

Heero and Duo pushed the bed against the wall smiling at each other as the spread their new sheets across it's pale expanse. "I hope these sheets are as good as Trowa says," Heero teased Duo a little, the high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets had been rather expensive but Duo had wanted them and Heero could not say no to him. Apparently Trowa had talked about them at work and one thing Heero had noticed about Duo since the war, was his taste for nice, expensive things.

It started fairly small expensive shampoo, soaps, designer cloths…things that made their small room more inhabitable. Their lack of space had limited what they could get, the small TV and DVD player. Heero had not missed the longing looks Duo had cast at the large, flat screen TV's with HD and the Blu-Ray players. Heero hid a secret smile, he didn't mid but he loved to make Duo happy and he had more then a enough money to get Duo whatever wanted. Between secret accounts during the war, and the ridiculous amount of money the military paid him to be a guinea pig he and Duo never had to work another day in their life.

The dark blue sheets where topped with a thick comforter of the same dark blue with a light blue stripping. The sheets where pulled and squared with military precision, the new fluffy pillows put in the shams and topped the bed as well. Heero grinned flopping down on top of the beautifully made bed, Duo slid on as well. "Think we should paint the room to match the sheets?" Heero asked softly, cause the other to laugh softly.

-#-#-#-

Duo panted softly looking at his partner, slick with sweat and wheezing. "How you keep up this pace Heero.." Duo mumbled Heero grinned it was Saturday afternoon of the first week, they had spent most of the day playing football with the boys from Heero's unit. The game had just ended and the pair sat in the change room catching their breath before changing out of their sweats to head out to get some more house supplies.

Showered and changed they headed for Heero's jeep throwing their bags in the back, "Got the list?" Heero asked watching as Duo nodded, the pair heading for the home supply store. "Need some trim for the living room, and kitchen….screws…" Duo began rhyming off the things they needed. Friday afternoon had been exciting the kitchen had been detailed, countertops, cupboards, the new sink, the island things had been coming together. They had started putting things together but it had been late and then this morning had been Heero's sports day and the pair where now planning to devote the rest of the day to working on the kitchen which would almost finish off the downstairs, from a putting together sort of stand point.

Once in the store Heero went to see his wood guy, and Duo went to get more paint swatches. It had become apparent that Duo was not nearly as handy as Heero was, mind you Heero had his magic eye that helped with measurements, and angling, but still he was much better at this stuff then Duo, but Duo was way better at figuring out what sort of furniture, countertops tiling…that sort of coordination thing, Heero just installed it.

"Hey Rick, need some more trim," Heero took out his list of measurements and pieces he needed, as well as ply board for the counters. It didn't take long before he was set locating Duo the two headed out with their stuff ready for home.

TBC…


	7. Don't Fear the Reaper

Author's Note: So good news finished this story! Working part time and bored so lots of free time on my hands. So finished this one it's fifteen parts with 2 lemons and a lime for good measure. I'll try and get the rest of it up soon, promised but I'm having to go back and edit and its taking a long time ;p so enjoy for now.

Second Chance

Part 07 - Don't Fear the Reaper

"_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper."_

"Well Captain Yuy, your progress had been remarkable." Heero looked at the computers posting data, "Oh yeah?" he asked, the Doctor Preston nodded, "We installed a reader to feed your progress to us everyday, late at night. We have been going over your numbers all week." Heero was impressed, "You have been having problems with the flexibility of the limbs, as well as dexterity." He flipped his charts, "Anything else?" Heero explained about the weight in water, as well as the issues with the synthetic flesh in the chlorine. Heero pointed to where several spots on his arm and legs that had been bleached white.

"Hmmm have to rework the skin…the facial skin seems intact however," he said studying closely, Heero nodded. "Ok then we will take it off and rework." Heero nodded waited patiently for them to remove the arm and leg skin flexing his metal prostatic. "Ok Heero will give you a call when it's finished." Heero stood pulling his cloths back on, Duo was waiting quietly nearby for him the pair waving to the Doc before heading out. "Can't seem to get the body skin right can they?" Duo asked softly Heero shrugged, "I don't mind, I would be ok not having it at all but it bothers others I think." Duo looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the sad expression that fell across his face before it cleared and he was once more his smiling self. "It had never bothered me," Duo whispered softly, Heero smiled "Ahhh Duo…you have seen me at my very worst, " Heero lamented throwing his real arm around the other he shoved his metal hand in his pocket wondering how his week was going to go in yoga with all the prosthetics exposed.

-#-#-#-

The days took on a familiar pattern; Duo had used of some of his spare holiday time, and had taken Heero's first month of his new actives off. The pair would go to the various classes and in between they would work on the house, which was now in it's finishing stages. They where working on getting shelves up now that the walls where all painted, as well as 'decorative' things Duo felt the house needed. Heero had a sneaking suspicion he'd been talking to Trowa and the pair had been exchanging design tips.

Heero couldn't complain though he had pulled some strings with Quatre and got a state of the art flat screen, HD TV with the surround sound and blue ray player. He had exploited a day when Duo had been called into the office, to spend the day hooking up the damn thing to surprise him when he got home. Complete with empty shelves for movies, Duo had fairly yelled with happiness, well he had hugged Heero and in his excitement and demand they go to the movie store right away. That night they had watched a movie in their own livening room, with their own TV. Before going to their own shared bed. Which brought a whole new set of problems.

Duo's vacation was ending he would be back in the office at the beginning of the week, the house was all but done, it was an idyllic life right down to their shared bed. But it wasn't. They slept together every night no more then three feet apart it was pure torture. Heero ached to reach out pull Duo close…and pound his hot ass into the mattress. Unfortunately he was a coward, and couldn't man up and admit him he was hopelessly in love with him.

Unbeknownst to Heero things where about to change drastically, and his idyllic life was about to be turned on its head and it was all going to begin with a malfunction.

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed it was the middle of his second week back to work and he missed his hectic, work filled days with Heero at home. Trowa called across the office "Duo you finish the downstairs bathroom yet? Because I saw in this magazine these amazing lights you can use…" he trailed off flipping with the home decorating magazine. This was his excitement the office had been slow, an usual but not necessarily bad state of affairs. It gave them time to catch up on their paper work but it also proved to be utterly boring.

Trowa rolled over to his desk chatting a mile a minute showing Duo the pictures, Wufei was off on assignment, so it was just the two of them. Chatting they went over various plans for the still unfinished room Duo was looking at the pictures Trowa was pointing to when his phone rang. Absently he answered it with a short "Maxwell" still looking at the pictures. "Sir! We have a problem!" the frantic voice at the other end all but yelled, Duo gave the phone his full attention "I'm sorry…" Duo began trying to calm the other but he spoke again, "It's Captain Yuy sir he's flatlined!" Duo felt his heart stop in fear; the telephone fell from numb fingers. Trowa was asking him something but he was already out the door and down the hall running for the car thankful Heero hadn't driven him to work.

The car ride was a blur he knew he was speeding, weaving in and out of traffic. Cursing that they now lived outside the city, that Heero was alone…he didn't even bother turn off the Jeep, he simply leapt from it. "Heero!" he yelled running through the unlocked front door. "Heero!" chest ready to burst he ran through the living room into the kitchen. All he saw was feet lying on the floor. He moved forward, compelled to as if in a dream, Heero was on his back unmoving he was only wearing a pair of workout shorts and his duffel was nearby his looked as if he had just come from swimming. "Heero!" it sounded like someone else's voice. His eyes where half open staring at noting his complexion ashen. Duo dropped to his knees feeling for pulse knowing there was none, there was no faint blue glow from his chest, there was no breath…Heero was dead.

Duo wasn't sure how long he sat there frozen, he heard sirens and suddenly Trowa was there pulling him away and the doctors where working quickly trying to shock life back into Heero. They where yelling frantically loading him into the specialized ambulance that screamed its way back to the base. Trowa following driving Duo in a daze.

Duo felt déjà vu all over again, he was in that hospital once more, that dark night…Heero was dead and he was trying to revive his corpse. They reached the compound waiting for news in the small room, much like a hospital waiting room.

It could have been minutes or hours Duo was not sure but doctor Preston walked in looking weary and wrung out. "We got him back Duo," he said without preamble, "There's a problem with his reactor, we haven't figured it out yet but we had to remove it we have him hooked up to the larger machine that's keeping him alive currently." Preston removed his glasses rubbing his eyes, "It was close he was gone for almost an hour before we could get him back." Nodding Duo thanked the Doctor, he stood making his way out, "When your ready go see him he was asking after you."

Duo glanced to where Trowa was sleeping across the room, deciding to let him sleep he slipped out and into the main lab. Heero was propped up on the table an oxygen mask on his chest laid bare as a multitude of wires ran from the hole in his chest cavity. He smiled lethargically, barely aware of his surrounding, Heero knew something had happened and he was once more in the lab but that was about it, he smiled as Duo came close gently taking his good hand, "Hey you," Heero mumbled his voice soft and weak, Duo tried to smile. "You scared me Heero you nearly died…again,"

Heero smiled closing his eyes he hurt everywhere, "Only die once Duo…already have…living on borrowed time." He muttered not making much sense to anyone but himself. Duo gently smoothed back his hair they had taken off half his face to hook up more wires, the main reactor did not work as well as the miniature. His still real eye rolled open and closed Duo looked at his metal half of his face it was always unnerving, seeing the metal skull lipless white teeth glistened and Heero open and closed his jaw trying to speak. Duo felt wetness track across his face, "Heero…" his plea was anguished to the figure on the table, "I am so sorry" he sobbed quietly. "Hey now…shhhh…" he tried to comfort him, "I have no regrets its ok." He slurred smiling faintly somewhere between awake and dreaming. "I wonder if I should have let you go that night…" he whispered softly baring his deepest darkest secret. Heero reached from him blindly, "Glad you didn't…didn't want to leave you Duo, wanted to tell you…" Duo looked up his good eye cloudy with tears. "Wanted to tell you I love you…" he whispered eyes sliding closed.

-#-#-#-

The doctors thought it best to keep Heero unconscious while they tried to figure out the issue with the reactor. The chlorine water had been the cause eating away at the metal plate, they where trying to get a new one, better, stronger and it was easier to keep him alive and unconscious then awake and using more energy. His limbs would have to be completely reworked for the new generator.

Duo visited daily sitting with the barely alive body of his best friend and trying to sort his feeling out. Heero had said he'd loved him, Duo was both elated and terrified, would Heero remember his half consciousness babble, would he remember Duo's secret revelation, the thought that had gnawed and burrowed into his brain making him wonder what could have been. He was still guilt ridden, but part of him was very pleased because Heero was still with him, and he would fight to keep him by his side.

Sighing he held Heero's good hand as long as he could before the doctors kicked him out for the night. Sad and lost he headed home to their new house, now empty and lonely without the presence of the other. This night however his house was lit and two familiar cars sat in the driveway the others where here, waiting for him. Unsure he entered the house slowly, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all sat in stone faced silence waiting for him. "Duo…" Wufei began, looking uneasy and turned to Trowa, "Duo we are worried…about you and Heero…" he hesitated looking to his lover, calmly and quietly Quatre articulated their question. "We would like to understand what is happening to Heero." Duo hesitated briefly before nodding; they all sat in the living room ready to listen.

"Where to begin," Duo mumbled, "I guess I should start with the explosion you remember that don't you? Heero saved me, took the brunt of it," the others nodded and Duo soft voice spoke haltingly at first before gaining strength. His eye took a faraway glassy look as he spilled forth the story, as if reliving it. "He lost most of his skull, his right arm, left leg…there was irreversible nerve damage. They had no idea what was keeping him alive at the hospital, he should have been dead, they kept him barely alive with machines." The room was silent, "They came that night, when things where at their worst. They offered him a chance…a chance to live and it was up to me, and that night when he crashed for the last time I signed the papers. In exchange for what we got, it was 10 years military service." A slow tear trickled from his still good eye, "I didn't want to be separated from him, not in death not in life….it worked what the doctors did. The one thing they couldn't do, was reconnect his heart, the reactor keeps it pumping, without it his heart immediately stops beating and is clinically dead. His heart hasn't beat on its own in almost 10 years."

The three looked stunned and confused, "Why?" Wufei muttered to himself, more then the others, "For research they was to be able to rebuild the soldiers who are injured in the line of duty and can be returned to front lines. Now they're expanding into civilian affairs, giving people a chance at a different quality of life. To this end Heero has been testing out all sorts of sport, and exercise classes, including swimming for long periods. The chlorine had eaten away some important something, little fuzzy on the minute details." Duo sighed heavily rubbing his face, "That's about the size of it you know everything…" the other three where silent before Trowa gently reached out taking Duo's hand, he had a very eerie way of reading people, ever since the war. "That's not all, your carrying a burden Duo…a heavy one. That is something you need to talk to Heero about though." The others started in with certain questions and it wasn't long that Duo was feeling better, almost normal and whishing more then anything that Heero was here.

TBC…


	8. Bad Romance

Author's Note: So here we go part 8 there was a moment of panic this week my computer stalled out when I was trying to upgrade the OS system. I was so worried my hard drive was going to get wiped and I was going to loose my whole story it was not a good two days. Had to drive to the Mac store to get it fixed but it was all good and it was all fixed up. New OS and to celebrate a new chapter to the story. Going to go back and work on my horror one its coming alone quite well.

Part 8 – Bad Romance

" _I want your love and I want your revenge._

_You and me could write a bad romance."_

"Ready to engage?" Doctor Preston looked at the men and women behind the console, Duo sat nearby nervously clenching and unclenching his hands. Heero was propped up in the centre of the room the new reactor was in place and they where ready to activate Heero would be awake from the first time in three weeks. Duo was so scared, he could barely sit still, Preston nodded and watched at they flicked the switch and the panel in Heero's chest was once more glowing blue, he sat up straight eyes flying open as he sucked in a deep lung full of air. "Duo!" he cried coming awake instantly.

There was an almost universal exhale as the room started to cheer, and clap as a confused Heero searched out the familiar figure amongst the celebrating people. Duo rushed forward coming instantly to his side. "Heero you ok?" the large figure on the metal table winced rubbing his neck, "Having some extreme déjà vu here Duo…what the hell happened?" a single violet eye was tracing every curve of that beautiful face, "Your reactor stopped working, we found you at home completely gone." Blue eyes widened understanding the situation immediately, "How long was I shut down?" he asked fearful he'd lost a lot of time, "Three weeks, not to bad Preston and the team worked round the clock." Heero nodded flexing his arm and leg, the limbs responding better then they had before, there was barely any delay.

"How's it feel Heero?" A disheveled Preston was looking anxiously at him, blue eyes blinked they had redone his eye too, it was moving so fast he had to close his eyes for a moment. "You reworked me didn't you?" he whispered softly, a slow smile coming over his face, Preston snorted "We where saving it for your birthday," laughing Heero stood Duo had made sure he was wearing underwear when he came awake, and most of the time he'd been out. He didn't like the idea of those young doctors male or female looking at what he considered his property. Heero bent and flexed Duo's good eye watching as taught muscle that was all Heero bent and flexed. Violet eyes widened, Heero looked delicious Duo felt his face flushing and Heero caught his temperature rise out of the corner of his eye. His eye was working on a higher level reading body temperatures, and realizing that Duo was turned on.

Surprise mingled with shock as he watched the slim man turn away to stare at the wall. Heero blinked wondering if he'd missed something, something very important. He was distracted once more by the doctors who where busy making sure he was operating fully.

-#-#-#-

Heero settled on the couch with a groan of contentment he had missed home…hell it was nice having a home to come too. Duo was in the kitchen silently getting him some food Heero was ravenous, he felt like he hadn't eaten in ages which if Duo was right it had been almost 3 weeks since he'd eaten solid food. Heero came in with a veritable feast…including…"Pizza!" he cried in happiness it was a rare treat for him Duo kept him on a fairly strict diet. Well that wasn't true the Docs did, and Duo made sure to write everything thing down they said Heero could care less he wanted to eat what he wanted but there where certain things he needed in his diet.

"The doctors said you need to put weight back on, they where tube feeding you." Heero grimaced and bit into the pizza groaning with almost orgasmic bliss, "Chicken, extra cheese, BBQ sauce…" Duo smiled softly well aware of Heero's favorites, his likes, and dislikes. "They also said they want you back at what you where doing before. Back to your classes, they said the low impact stuff would be ok." Heero groaned, "Damn and here I thought being clinically dead would get me out of yoga." Duo's hand froze halfway to his mouth, the colour drained from his face. Heero's eye picked it up right away. "Oh I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean…" he put his slice down groaning at his own stupidity, the Docs had explained what had happened, and Duo coming for him, being the one to find him passed out on kitchen floor clinically dead.

"It's ok…" he said softly, getting up and moving to the kitchen, "Got some wings too, your favorites honey garlic." Heero closed his eyes feeling infinitely sad, he hadn't meant to upset Duo, he felt as if he was missing a large piece of something. Sighing he continued to eat pizza, and despite himself excited for chicken wings. Dinner was delicious, and Heero was full and happy as the sat on the couch watching one of Duo's movies, Heero had noted it distinct growth in the DVD collection, in the three weeks he'd been out of it.

Despite Heero's stupid comment the night was actually really good but, for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he was missing it was something important but he couldn't figure it out. That night as they lay in bed Heero was waken by the low whimpering coming from his left side, the whimpering turned to all out scream of horror. Heero was so surprised and startled that Duo could make a sound like that he was terrified. "Duo! Duo!" he cried, Duo thrashed and screamed, "No! No!" terrified Heero gathered him close as he could using his arm to bring him close.

"Come on Duo…shhhh…" whispering nonsensical words of comfort his own heart beating rapidly. It took a good five minutes to calm him down. When he finally settled against Heero's chest curled in a tight ball his face wet with tears. Heero felt like crying himself, it was horrible what had happened? Heero barely got any sleep that night, Duo having two more episodes before dawn early light finally crept across the sky and a still tired Heero got up to start the day.

-#-#-#-

Duo awoke with a start, sunlight streaming through the bright windows the bed next to him was empty. He glanced at the clock it was reading almost nine. Duo rubbed his face fingers rubbing his bad eye, he had just woke up yet he felt like a wrung out sponge. Slowly he got out of bed moving to the kitchen where he fixed some food and coffee, and it was where Heero found him shortly after when he returned from yoga.

"Hey Duo", he called moving into the kitchen wearing nothing more then a pair of baggy shorts and an white beater. There was a thick cloying silence in the kitchen this morning, as if the weeks of separation, and the episodes last night had brought everything to a head. Heero wanted to ask Duo about what he was calling night terrors, but he was scared…he was even more scared that he was the cause. "I…" they said in unison, before they both stopped grinning helplessly at one another, "Go ahead" Duo said softly, Heero cleared his throat. Gauging Duo with his eye, watching his reaction. "Duo? Have you been having nightmares?" Heero asked quietly. Surprised Duo looked up a him, long soft brown hair was pulled back loosely coming free of the ponytail, he wasn't wearing his eye patch, and Heero traced lovingly over the scar, his other violet eye looking at him questioningly in the early morning light.

"Yes," he said softly, Heero was at a loss what did he say, "Have they been worse lately?" Heero asked just as softly, there was a hesitant nod eyes downcast. "Since I've been gone?" Heero asked, dreading the answer. A slight head tilt was all it took, Heero closed his eyes in pain, how could he be doing this to Duo? "I am so sorry," he whispered, "Maybe it would have been better if I had died that night…" he said quietly. "No!" came the yelled denial from across their small kitchen. Surprise he found himself with a lap full of Duo, "No Heero! No! I signed it I did, you didn't have a choice, I did!" The tears where starting to fall again, "I was so selfish Heero, I couldn't live without you I wouldn't Heero." He cupped Heero's face, looking into his eyes, "My life is with you, I never wanted to cause you pain…." He was crying in earnest now, "I just didn't want to let you go." Heero was trying to process what was happening the weeping Duo, the things he'd said, but the pain…the pain was Duo's not his.

Heero did the only thing he could think of, gently he tilted Duo's face up to look at him, and pressed his lips to Duo's. The sobs stopped immediately, surprised Duo could do no more then sit in ridged shock. Heero had kissed him for the wrong reason, but once he had he could not regret it. His lips where soft and warm, tasting of coffee, and the salt from his tears. It was a gently meeting of lips, and Heero pulled away slowly, wishing for the first time he had more feeling in that particular organ only half of his lips where his own.

"Duo do you know why I refused to die that night?' He kissed soft lips once more, gently "I didn't want to leave you without telling you…" Duo waited looking into blue eyes holding his breath, leaning forward Heero pressed his lips to Duo's delicate ear, "I love you." He whispered. Duo reacted as if he'd been scaled arching back and gasping in shock gripping Heero's Gundam arm tightly, if he had feeling in he would have been in pain no doubt.

"Heero, are you…I mean you are…I that is to say…" he was rambling and babbling, his mind running a 100 miles an hour. He paused in his stream of consciousness to look at a timid looking Heero, something he had not see on the confidant smiling face in many years. Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck burying his face in the warm neck, "I love you too Heero."

-#-#-#-

Heero breathed deeply the hot air felt good, his muscles had unwound and relaxed he was feeling infinitely better then he had since waking from his induced comma. If he was being honest it had been the whispered confessions in the kitchen. Unfortunately that had been about it. Confession then kissing, thins had been getting heated when Duo's cell phone had gone off, it had been Trowa calling him in for some sort of emergency. That had been a week ago, they had been sent off world on some super secret thing.

Breathing deeply Heero folded back grabbing his ankles coming into full bow, breathing deep. There had been a lot of things left unsaid, and undone they had admitted love but now what? It had been liberating, admitting a secret that had weighed so heavily on him for so long. Duo was still afraid though; Heero had seen it in his eyes. A shadow, he had talked about being selfish signing the contract that night.

He moved into child's pose, stretching his back and feeling it pop and relax he knew there where pins in there. He was held together by Gundam, and hope and dreams a least it felt like that most days. He was coming to the end of this though, the end of his service, and his military contract. He had some serious decisions to make, to continue with this, the research, working with the Docs. Or to retire and live quietly with Duo…he knew one thing for certain though he would be with Duo it was a promise.

They moved in vinysasa relaxing at the end of the practice, and Heero let his body go into full relaxation breathing deeply. He wasn't sure what the future held but he knew that he was going to spend it with Duo, and he was going to somehow convince him that the greatest thing he had ever done for Heero was give him that second chance.

TBC…


	9. Hero of War

Author's Note: So here is the next part of the story I got most of it settled now it's officially in sixteen parts that I am posting slowly but surely the parts as soon as I can. As always enjoy, feedback will be appreciated.

Part 9 - Hero of War

"_A hero of war is that what they see?_

_Just medals and scars so damn proud of me,_

_And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust."_

Groaning he put his weight against the board bending it into form. He was standing outside their new house in the bright, hot sunny day bending boards to make the frame for the hot tub that Duo had requested. It was more of a hot tub and surrounding deck, and he had a feeling that Duo might like a larger deck out back overlooking the lake, so he'd pulled up the existing one and started from scratch. Fitting the bored in he pulled the nails from between his clenched lips banging them home, with a satisfying grunt. He stood wiping his forehead with them hem of his shirt, it was unseasonably warm for early June, not that he was complaining he was not a fan of the cold.

"Earned myself a beer I think," he muttered to no one in particular. Wandering into the kitchen he tucked his work gloves into his tool belt. He opened the fridge admiring his reflection in the polished metal door and pulled out a bottle, using the hem of his shirt he popped the top taking a long swig trying in vain not to let his eyes drift to where the calendar sat, a small x on each day that Duo had been gone. May had come and gone and June was just getting going and he was still on assignment. He lowered the bottle sighing, he hadn't heard from Duo. The odd e-mail when he could manage he was very busy with the case and contact had been forced to a minimum.

Grumbling he turned form the reminder that Duo had been gone over a month now. He was getting ready to head back out and work on the deck when his cell went off, reaching into one of his pockets in his belt he pulled out the blocky sort of phone. One that was waterproof, and drop proof and supposedly bullet resistant though he'd tested that theory on his last one it hadn't worked. The army had been none to happy with him ruining his issued phone.

He looked at the call ID it was his CO calling, guess his sabbatical was over. With a resigned sigh he flipped the phone open with a brisk "Yuy."

-#-#-#-

Duo was excited, he had been gone for almost a month and a half, it had sucked pretty bad. Off world he'd been on L2 working a case of arms dealers. Ex-military arms dealers, and unfortunately he'd been the one to go undercover, his eye patch according the Wufei and Trowa had looked more bad ass and he would be more believable. It had also meant his contact with Heero had been only brief e-mails, saying nothing except he was alive and well. In case he had been under surveillance by the people he was looking into.

It had sucked they had busted the guys, and everyone went home happy, none so more then Duo who had a conversation to finish with Heero. Well if he had his way there would be little talk and lots more of the action part they had been getting to before his cell had interrupted. He turned in the drive heading for the house, it was dark the lights off, Duo winced it was looking like Heero was not home. Still ever hopeful he pulled he stopped the jeep and got out gathering his bag and moving into the house. Opening the locked door he called a tentative "Hello?" but he knew as soon as he had the house was empty. It had a musty smell to it, Duo felt his heart drop he had wanted to surprise Heero.

Dropping his bag haphazardly at the door he wandered through the living room into the kitchen, he flipped a light spotting a tarp out back covering something where the deck used to be. Apparently Heero had pulled it out and was building something else, he smiled wonder what he was up too. He moved away from the window spotting a sheet of paper on the fridge door attached by a magnet. He moved to it, written in Heero's hasty scrawl he read through the message his heart sinking lower in his chest in disappointment.

_Duo,_

_If you are reading this you are probably home and back safe. I was just called in again, there's been an uprising on a planet that I cannot disclose as you know. We are being dispatched and I am not sure when I will be back, or how good communication is. Will try to contact when I can, miss you so much. _

_Love,_

_Heero_

Duo smiled slowly, he was not happy Heero was gone, but the 'love Heero' made him happy. Heero had not forgotten about him.

-#-#-#-

"Captain, sir?" Heero snorted opening his eyes, he was sitting in his foxhole when his Sergeant awoke him. "Yes Sergeant," he mumbled looking at him with a single cold blue, the other a glowing red that was a little unnerving. Heero sighed, "My watch right?" the other nodded furtively, groaning he stood stretching his cramped leg best he could keeping his head down. He changed places with the other man sitting up and watching for the supposed enemy across the open clearing and into the town beyond.

It was cold here, cold as hell…if hell could be cold. He didn't function as well in he cold, the snow and ice. His body did not circulate blood as well as it used to his heart beating slower then the average man. His body mass, did not help him very much either. On top of his misery and slowed reflexes his eye had been shot out. He reached up touching the side the cold bare metal, it had hit his fake covering lodging in it, and thankfully not busting through the main part. It had also ripped away more of the synthetic skin leaving the metal of that half of his skull exposed. It hadn't hurt but it had scared the hell out of his men, who sometimes forgot that more the 50% of Heero's body was made up of Gundam plating and synthetic skin and organs.

He looked across the barren, snow laden land, unable to shiver to warm his body relying on his layers and layers of clothing to make sure he would continue to move. Otherwise he would freeze slow down and pretty much die. A human popsicle. He smiled at that, though he didn't think Duo would appreciate that. Besides he still hadn't slept with him yet…they had only kissed and he for one was dying to run his hands up and down that slim, milky white body. He closed his eyes feeling his body react despite the freezing temperature. He chuckled softly to himself opening his eyes and glancing across the clearing once more, eyes peeled and ready for an enemy, hoping that he would make it home soon.

-#-#-#-

Duo was staring at his computer screen not really seeing it. Heero had been gone two months. Two very long, very lonely months in a beautiful house, and large comfortable bed. "Come on honey don't mope he'll be back soon." Wufei said not looking up from his phone, his thumbs moving rapidly as his text whatever flavor of the week held his attention. It had been ridiculously quiet the last two weeks, not much going on aside from the drama of Wufei's social life that seemed the stuff of reality TV.

"Any news from him Duo?" Trowa looked up from his own screen Duo having the suspicion he was Skypeing with Quatre across the plaza. "No," he muttered scanning his e-mail once more, not expecting anything. He'd been in contact with the commander of the base who had told him that there was zero radio contact with the outside. It was a self-contained mission, and that was all he was allowed to divulge at the moment as it was an ongoing operation.

Sighing he shut the window going back to his work, well pointless busy paperwork that he didn't really need to be doing. With nothing better to do, he might as well. Paperwork and wait for Heero to return.

-#-#-#-

In the almost ten years he'd been serving in the military Heero could not remember being more miserable in his entire life; and he had been dead three times now. The relentless cold of the outer planet, coupled with the lack of shelter, living in fox holes with limited supplies had taken it's toll on everyone. For Heero though it was worse, his synthetic skin had crumbled from sustained long exposure to the cold. It had started on his fingers and toes on his replaced limbs. Then spreading up and out this included his face having been exposed the most. It had been awkward when he'd been sitting around the campfire sharing soup and talk with the men and half his lips had fallen into his cup of watered down soup.

So here he was sitting in shelled out building trying to stay warm his wool cap pulled down under his helmet his still real hand tucked in his thick coat and nestled under his shirt. His Gundam hand wrapped around his gun, unfeeling and unyielding in this harsh environment. It would serve soldiers well, Heero could see that easily. It was unaffected by cold or heat, it would not cramp up or get a spasm, The limbs where reliable, the skin was not and he could tell the doc's his information was invaluable.

He looked at his watch, one of those heavy duty ones that would never break. It was past midnight. His ten years of service where officially up, he could if he so chose forever leave the military. He smiled ironically, once more thinking of the small boy running with pure joy around the lab. He looked around the room he sat in, the bodies curled together for warmth wrapped in those scratchy army issue blankets. His men, his for the last five years of his contract. He knew, he knew deep down he couldn't leave them, just like he'd known the Docs had him when they'd shown him the boy.

He would not leave his men, and he knew better then anyone the importance of the data he brought back. Just as he knew that tomorrow the commander would call him in for his decision the papers on his makeshift desk, a contract for another five years. He knew all these things and just as sure as he knew he would sign on and remain in this frozen hell. "Forgive me Duo…" he whispered in the below zero night. His breathe a visible puff from his half lipless Gundam mouth. The words slurred in the quiet darkness. His slow heart spacing his beats even further apart, waiting for the semi warmth the morning sun would bring and they moved farther across this barley hospitable terrain.

Worlds away tucked in bed, in the chilly fall evening Duo sat reading a book he shivered not knowing why. He glanced at the clock it was only 9, the day was ending and it had been an auspicious day. The end of their ten-year contract, his service to the military had expired today, and Noin had called him into her office to remind him exactly what day it had been. When she passed across the official document, Preventors documents. Renewing his contract for another five years.

He had wished Heero had been there he had no idea what Heero was going to do now their contract was up. He had a suspicion though, and following through on that he had signed his name at the bottom. Five more years, but he was no longer military, all Preventor with a pay rise and better benefits. He had done it though because he loved the work, he loved being so close to Heero. "Come home soon," he mumbled rubbing his useless and scarred eye, "I miss you."

TBc…


	10. Down With the Sickness

Author's Note: Getting closer to the action, I sort of feeling bad about hurting Heero so much. Little foreshadowing Duo may get beat around a bit but by who? And why? You'll have to tune in only 6 more chapters to go kids. For now however enjoy Heero and Duo once more reunited.

Second Chance

Part 10 – Down With the Sickness

"_Come on get up, get down with the sickness,"_

Heero winced, groaning aloud followed by a hacking cough. "You ok sir?" Trying to smile he felt his cracked lips, that he had pull and bleed. "S'ok" he slurred it was hard to talk with half a mouth, and a raging fever. Heero had come down with walking phenomena or so the medic had told him as his men finally dragged him into the tent. He'd been sick for two weeks now, thankfully their mission had finally wrapped up after almost four months the last two weeks Heero could barely remember it was all a hazy blur.

Currently they where headed back to Earth, and the ship was so blessedly warm after what felt like four months of non-stop cold. As the heat seeped into his body his circulation began again, and it was painful. Unfortunately for Heero the heat was making his lungs hurt, and he coughed hacking, lungfuls of fluid. He felt utterly miserable and terrible. He was going home, and the thought of seeing Duo again keeping him going.

The ship landed and Heero struggled to his feet leaning against the hall breathing ragged and strained. "Come on sir," Two of his men wrapped arms around him supporting his weight as they lead him out of the ship and down the gangplank where the doctors where standing by with a wheelchair. "Don't need that," Heero slurred his breathing more rapid and shallow, each gasp was a painful rattle that gurgled. Doctor Preston felt his lips thin to a harsh line, the ship had called ahead to prepare them. He had not believed it to this bad, Heero looked terrible he had lost weight. His single blue eye was hazing and unfocused his skin chalk white with an angry red cheeks. His was slurring words worse then usual and could barely stand on his own.

The pair settled him in the wheel chair and Doctor Preston and his team got him post haste to the lab. It would take several hours for them to get him filled with fluids and settled. They took his vitals pumped him full of antibiotics, resting comfortably they pulled his data. Running through the information there was collective rumblings from around the room, the heart rate was so incredibly low. The cold was still affecting him more so then usual, Doctor Preston looked over to his colleague Doctor Benson, "The limbs are running at optimal usage, but the skin and his reactor are not responding as they should to cold." They where silent a moment before one of the others pointed to the numbers scrolling across, "The skin is an easy fix if we temper our synthetics to bring the point of freezing lower," he started and was irrupted, "It will melt in heat!" argued the other. So the debate was on, and as they came up with ideas they ran with them working and reworking until late in the evening when Duo was finally called and told to come collect Heero.

He had rushed over furious at not being called earlier, and frantic with worry when they had said he had pneumonia. He paused outside the door taking a breath, they had said be prepared for the worst. He entered the room the doctors where in the other part talking, more like arguing. He moved to the bed a sense of déjà vu on him once more. Heero laying still on the bed, this time there where no wires feeding his limbs. An IV and EKG was all, but Duo could tell he'd lost weight, he was skinny and pale, his cheek flushed with fever. The longhaired brunette settled beside him, taking his real hand mindful of the needle in it and kissing it tenderly. "Hey you," came the soft slightly slurred words, Heero had problems when he spoke with half his lips.

"Hey yourself," Duo whispered, a small smile on his face worried by what he was seeing but glad Heero was able to speak and knew who he was. "What you do to yourself now," he whispered trying to keep his smile in place he was so worried but the doctors had assured him he was fine. Heero laughed a little his mirth trailing off as a fit of coughing racked his already painfully sore chest. Turning to the side he leaned on his Gundam elbow closing his one eye in pain.

The fit subsided, and Heero once more laid back rubbing his chin wincing at the bloody sputum that was there. "Hurts," he rasped Duo having watched the whole production felt like crying. "Oh Heero," he leaned forward kissing Heero's face. His cheek, his forehead, his lips. "What happened?" he muttered sitting back wiping briskly at his leaking eye, "The cold did it," Doctor Preston stepped into the room, "In a nut shell it was the cold, his skin was not meant to be exposed for such long periods of time. His reactor while we reformatted it to work in water, is still susceptible to the below freezing temperatures." He sighed looking worn out, "His poor circulation made him more susceptible to viruses."

Duo looked up at him nervous, "Will be ok?" Dr. P smiled, "Oh yeah, he's going to be fine he was just worn out, some rest antibiotics and he'll feel much better." Heero looked hopeful from where he'd been drifting in and out of sleep. "Can I go home and rest?" he mumbled, sounding like his tongued was as thick as it felt. Preston looked to Duo, "I see no problem with it, as long as someone is there to watch him?" A single violet eye looked to where a still slightly feverish blue eye looked at him with hope. "Of course, been very quite around the office." Nodding briskly the doctor moved waving for Duo to follow, "I'll explain what kind of meds he's going to need and how often." Duo nodded continuously making sure to note down what pills and when as the doctor explained and put them all into a bag for him.

One of the assistants came in holding what looked like a partial mask, "We have a spare" he said with a smile. "At least until we can get the new skin worked out." Preston nodded, "At least lets help him out bit." The Doctors and assistants surrounded Heero then applying the synthetic skin, taking out his IV, refitting his eye cover. When they stepped away Heero was sitting up head hanging between his hands arms resting on his knees. Duo moved forward Heero looked up a tired half crooked smile gracing his now complete features. His skin was back, his lips once more full and inviting clear blue eyes looked at him steadily. "Ready to go home," he rasped throat raw from coughing.

The rest departed the room, leaving Duo to help Heero into some comfy sweats, and flip flops. The pair headed out, Heero moving slowly, but surely under his own power his Gundam foot clanking on the floor rhythmically with his movements. Duo wrapped an arm around his waist, comforting, and supportive as they headed for Duo's jeep leaving the base, and eventually the city as they headed to their home on the lake.

-#-#-#-

Heero and Duo sat on their comfy couch watching a movie on the big screen. Heero was propped up on the side arm of the couch he was unable to lie down properly and still breath so he sat up dozing in and out of consciousness simply enjoying the quiet, the warmth and comfort he was wrapped in the comforter from the bed and Duo was under as well his warmth serving to make Heero drowsy and content.

Duo held the blanket under his chin they where watching horror movies tonight, Heero's favorite Duo wasn't as fond of them but he did enjoy the odd scare. He liked being scared, but he didn't want to admit that to Heero. He had found a box set of old horror movie classics from years ago, they where watching the original _Nightmare on Elm Street. _A young Jonny Depp had just been sucked into his bed, the hole spewing blood when Duo noting the time on the clock and pausing the movie in mid gush. He went into the kitchen getting the three pills, glass of water and measuring out the small cup of liquid medicine he had to take. He returned to the living room gentle waking Heero presenting him with the pills and water. He downed them without complaint followed by the small measure of the thick chalky looking liquid. He winced but swallowed the vile tasting substance. "Gross," he mumbled finishing the water, Duo put the cup and small measure cup away in the bag of meds.

He returned to the living room settling back on the couch in Heero's 'nest' as he called it. Heero's long legs where curled up to fit on the couch and Duo was sitting in the gap left by his legs. He felt blue eyes on him and he turned a questioning look to Duo, "We never really got to talk," Heero whispered his throat was raw still, but feeling better. The longhaired man nodded slowly, as if thinking about what he wasn't to say. "I signed on with the Preventers for another 5 years," Duo whispered, "Our contract was up while you where gone." Heero nodded slowly, smiling softly "Me too." He rasped, Duo blinked in surprise "You did?" he asked looking at him an unasked question in his violet eye. He knew Duo too well by at this point, "I love what I do, and so do you." He whispered smiling crookedly, "I give them the information to let people have a new lease on life." Duo reached out to take his hand holding it tight. "Then no point to worrying about it," Heero said looking at their joined hands, "As long as I'm with you."

That beautiful smile blossomed across usually deadpan features, reaching out with his prostatic hand he gently cupped the smooth beautiful face watching fascinated as metal and skin meshed. "You still love me, with all this metal?" Heero teased gently caressing the face he held. Duo shuddered feeling strangely turned on by the feel of the cool metal against his heated skin. "Loved you always Heero," Duo sighed, "Sound like a chick flick," he muttered violet eye looking away as a blush heated his face. Heero grinned widely at that uncaring his lips spilt again and bleed, his voice raw he laughed aloud a weight lifted from him, feeling better then he had in months, despite the frozen four months away. His laughter turned to coughing and Duo reached forward hand on his chest gently easing him back rubbing his chest and shoulders gently whispering quite words easing him down.

Settled he sighed wishing he felt better if he did he'd be kissing him, running his hands…he stopped that train of thought his worn out body good for nothing except sleeping. Duo leaned forward kissing his lips softly, slowly before pulling away and brushing shaggy brown hair back from his still heated and pale face. "Don't worry, you'll get better," he whispered as if reading his mind. Turning he cuddled up against Heero's chest hitting play again, he sighed contended warm against Heero feeling his heart beat slowly, and regularly under his cheek, his breathing a little raspy and labored but he was alive and well. "This movie sucks, can't believe they made so many sequels." Heero mumbled tiredly, there was a chuckle form the area of his chest.

TBC…


	11. My Generation

Author's Note: Finally a warning! LIME AHEAD! Enjoy some good stuff people *wink wink* it was a good one writing it I felt. Anyway as always enjoy, five more chapters to go. As always constructive criticism is always welcome as are reviews.

Part 11 – My Generation

"_Just because we get around  
Things they do look awful cold  
I hope I die before I get old"_

Heero sat admiring the finished hot tub, he had the frame done now all he needed was get the actual tub part. He also had to finish the deck, but there was no hurry on that part. It was late November and Heero has been taking advantage of the lack of snow and rather warm whether. He sat feeling accomplished his feet in his beaten work boots dangling over the edge of the frame that was going to be the deck eventually. He was drinking Coke, Duo having confiscated his beer on doctor's orders it interfered with his meds; and enjoying the bright sun warming his back.

Tomorrow he was going to install the final part of the tub, he stared at the large thing picturing himself and Duo relaxing in the warm frothy water. Looking out across the frozen lake, a winter wonderland and the two of them naked cuddled close. Maybe those slim legs wrapped around his waist, he groaned closing his eyes. He'd been home a week, day two he'd been out of bed as soon as Duo had left for work and was working on the hot tub. He had a driving need to finish the thing and he couldn't be bedridden for more then a day. Duo had just about killed him when he came home early and caught him at it, but in the end he couldn't blame Heero and the doctors had said fresh air within reason was good for the patient.

So here he sat feeling ridiculously good about what he'd accomplished, the best he had since he got that damn pneumonia. He heard the front door open and close soon after, he began to smile Duo was home. There was a soft "Heero?" that floated through the open back patio door. "Out here," he called and listened as the soft boot falls moved outside to where he sat. He heard a sigh, "Thought I threw that shirt out," laughing Heero looked down at the faded out, hole riddled, and probably blood stained plaid shirt he wore when he was working. "I may have rescued it,"

Settling beside him Duo snagged the Coke in his hand taking a swig "I got you a couple new ones if I recall." Shrugged Heero wrapped an arm around his waist pulling the shorter man close. "Yup, but I have this one all broken in and I like it." There was a small smile and a long braid gently brushed his arm, "You done?' Duo asked looking at the frame, "Almost the frame is done, just going to install the tub tomorrow." Duo nodded, "Wufei, Trowa and Quatre are coming over for dinner morrow night." Duo said softy, "I think it's an official house warming party, also a welcome back party to." Finishing off his Coke he set the can aside, "Better finish this up tomorrow show Quatre he mumbled." Sliding off the deck and moving around the frame mumbling to himself.

Standing himself Duo moved back into the kitchen, "What you want for dinner?" He called moving in and pulling the meat out, he knew it was coming. "Can I have steak now? Or am I still eating mush?" Heero called hopeful, "If you start the BBQ you can." There was a cry of "Alright!" and Heero was bolting into the kitchen to get the lighter.

Dinner was cooked and Heero blissfully enjoying what he called 'real food' after almost a week of eating simple things that where healthy and immune building according to Duo who's main source was the Doctors and his little love took everything they said as gospel. They chatted about Duo's day, and Heero explained his plans for the back deck he wouldn't finish now until the spring. Duo was excited for the hot tub. They washed the dish's together, things where cleaned up put away and they settled on the couch to watch TV.

"Feeling better today?" Duo asked as they cuddled on the couch looking up at Heero. The other had discarded the hated plaid as well as his dirty jeans. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweats with Army written up the leg. Duo was wearing on of Heero's military issue green shirts, the hem of it reaching mid thigh, almost but not quite concealing his tight boxer briefs, colour black. Heero eyed the hem of the shirt, not really listening to Duo's question, simply hoping it would rise higher and he could…his fingers itched to run up that smooth milky thigh. "Hello Heero?" he called snapping his fingers in front of blue eyes, "Yes, sorry? What?" he asked shaking his head, "Feeling better?" he asked and Heero's traitorous eyes went back to that line of fabric and the raising hem, a violet eye tracked to where Heero was looking Duo arched an eyebrow, apparently Heero was feeling much better.

Biting his lip hesitantly he made a mental decision to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. He sat up throwing the shirt off and in one swift movement he was sitting on Heero's thighs, rubbing in all the right places. "Duo?" he questioned hesitantly, the long haired man leaned over slowly kissing confused lips. Pushing against them with at least eleven years probably more if he was honest with himself, of pent up passion. Heero moaned into his mouth, arching up and pressing against the slim figure straddling him.

Heero was panting when they separated, eyes half closed and one misty with pleasure. He looked at the pale figure sitting on him, long slim body he raised his hand slowly cupping his face rubbing his thumb against now red and passion swollen lips. A small pink tongue flicked out licking the digit and Heero felt his own erection throb in response. He moved back pulling that beloved face down towards himself, angling to press a kiss to the bottom of the scar marring that heartbreaking face. Duo closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning softly, as Heero still kissing his face, cheek, lips, and neck as his hand tangled in long hair pulling it free of its braid the long silken strands falling about them in a dark curtain.

Long slender fingers danced across taught abs pulling the white cotton shirt up, "Your turn," Heero raised himself up as Duo pulled his shirt up and off. He ran his hands up his sides towards where his reactor sat glowing blue he traced around feeling where the skin and metal meshed, the raised bumps of the scars…in the soft glow of the TV studious violet eye watched in rapt fascination, the long raised scar along his sternum where the doctors had cut open his chest to shock his heart back to life. Heero covered his hand with his own, "It's ok," he whispered, smiling "Does it hurt?" Duo asked as his fingers moved to where the fastener joined his arm to his shoulder. "No," he whispered but couldn't help shivering as the lightly callused pads moved from the Gundam and back to his flesh dancing across the skin.

"Feels weird," he mumbled with a small smile pulling Duo close and running his hands down the smooth planes of his back cupping that tight firm ass that had taunted him for so long. He pulled him more firmly against his erection, arching up grinding them together. Duo's exploration came to an end as he gasped in pleasure his own erection pushing against the confines of his underwear. "Oh god," he muttered before collapsing into Heero the pair kissing hungrily, passionately hips moving. Duo shivered as he felt the cool metal of Heero's hand run down his spine and into the band of his briefs, pushing then down and waiting for Duo to lift and he pushed them off tossing them to the floor. Heero wiggled out of his own not dislodging Duo.

Naked now the pair groaned in complete pleasure, "Heero…" Duo moaned aloud arching back their naked skin sliding as the heat rose and slick bodies pressed together. "Duo," Heero whispered touching every plane and line, eye drinking in the sight of Duo riding his hips moaning in pure bliss. Normally pale skin rosy, lips panting, small curls had formed around his face the loose tendrils slick with sweat. Their movements became erratic grinding, bumping, thrusting and it wasn't long at all before with a shudder Duo fell forward hugging Heero tight and moaning loudly and he spilled between them, Heero followed suit with one final arch he added to the mess between them.

They lay panting silent for a moment, enjoying each other, until the cooling liquid forced them to separate with quite reluctance. Duo clicked the TV off and the pair mad their way naked to the bedroom. Unable to keep their hands off each other, kissing, touching, whispering small words of love. They cleaned off slipping into bed forgoing clothing wanting nothing more then to continue to feel their naked skin together. Heero had installed a smaller TV in their room, Duo liked ambient noise as he drifted to sleep.

So the lay together watching some random late night movie, dozing and cuddled as close together as possible, Heero could feel long fingers brushing against his reactor as finally the two drifted off.

-#-#-#-

Heero was actually gleeful, he had done it. The hot tub was done, filled with water and bubbling away contentedly in the backyard. He was greasy, reeking of bromine, and may or may have put another hole in the plaid shirt he loved so much. It was done though and he was pleased as could be, "Heero? Love?" Duo appeared around the corner, violet eye landing on the finished hot tub. "You finished it!" he exclaimed eyes lighting up. "Most definitely, great eh?" he jumped onto the deck in his excitement wrapping arms around the love of his life, swinging the other down kissing him hard and fast. Leaving them both breathless and turned on.

Heero rubbed their noses together making the other smile. "How much time before the others arrive?" Heero whispered lifting easily with his Gundam arm forcing the other to wrap his long legs around his waist. Kissing the others smooth neck he purposely tickled him with his days worth of stubble. Making Duo laugh and squirm, "Not long they where going to go change and be here."

Groaning Heero carried the extra weight easily into the kitchen leaning Duo on the counter. "Suppose I couldn't convince you to shower with me?" he asked hopeful note in his voice. Laughing Duo kissed him once more, "Go get clean then show off our house." One last kiss and the pair headed up Duo pushing Heero into the shower while he changed into his jeans and t-shirt pulling on one of Heero's zip hoodies he headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

TBC…


	12. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Author's Note: Here it is my friends the long awaited lemon! So defiantly a warning here don't like don't read. If you do want some man man loving then by all means read on dear friends read on. WARNING LEMON! Just in case you forgot.

Part 12 – Wake Me Up When September Ends

"_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends."_

He had finished the macaroni salad and was getting the patties ready when Quatre and Trowa showed up. Heero was just coming down looking fresh, and handsome in his black t shirt, faded out jeans and long sleeve button up white shirt. "Hey guys!" he called cheerily giving them both a hug, "Heero! Oh it's so good to see you, feeling better now Duo told us about your pneumonia." Rolling his eyes the tall man groaned in mock horror, "Don't remind me two weeks of the ninth circle of hell, coming on the heels another hell." Laughing the four moved to the kitchen, where Heero suddenly remembered what he'd just finished. "Hey Q come with me, got to see this," Duo smiled a little handing him the lighter on his way by.

"Where they going?" Trowa asked moving to help Duo with the last of the patties, "Heero finished the hot tub today." Duo spoke nonchalantly. The auburn haired man gasped in delight, "Get out really?"

"Yes,"

"Himself? Or did he have someone install it?" they finished the patties setting them out on the plate ready for the BBQ when the boys got it going. "He did it all himself, and it turns out Heero can pretty much do anything as long as he has the instructions." Trowa was looking out the kitchen window to where Quatre and Heero stood looking at his latest work. Heero was gesturing and his boyfriend was nodding. "I am so jealous! Quatre and I don't have a hot tub we have a pool though." Duo laughed, "Well we have the lake so guess that takes care of it." The boys come back in talking animatedly, "Heero that's amazing you did the frame, how'd you get the bend in the wood?" Heero opened the fridge grabbing them each and beer explaining about using a steamer to soften the wood.

Duo handed the plate of patties over as they went back out still talking and putting them on the grill. Trowa pulled open the container open he'd brought with him. "I brought this, been on a baking binge lately, red velvet cake." Duo's eyes widened, "Looks delicious," Duo commented making room for it in the fridge. While pulling out the salad stuff, "So is Wufei bringing….ummm what's this ones name?" Chuckling Duo paused as they started the salad, "I think it was Matt…or Mich…or Micheal?" One violet eye met green and they started to giggle helplessly. The sound of their mirth carrying out the open screen to the half done deck where Quatre and Heero stood looking at the lake and keeping an eye on the BBQ.

"It's beautiful here," Quatre said quietly looking outside and enjoying the warmish, if slightly cool November night. "I thought so too," Heero said feeling at peace, "So noticed you and Duo sharing a look or two." Heero blushed a little, "Yeah?" the tall blonde chuckled dressed in dark blue jeans, collard red polo and a dark deep v-neck sweater, well dressed as always. "You tell him?" he asked looking at the man out of the corner of his eye, Quatre had always been eerily perceptive when it came to emotions, what the others where feeling. Heero had never understood how someone who felt so much could remain so calm and placid. "Yeah, we did confess…both loved each other a long time. Sort of stupid we took so long." He mumbled making the other laugh aloud, he slung an arm around the other. "Glad you guys are happy, try not to die on him again." He was only half joking, he knew just how fragile his existence was.

"Hey boys what are the men folk doing out here?" They turned Wufei was stepping outside dressed to the nines, looking like sex. "Hey Fei," Heero called giving him a one armed hug, "Bring a date?" he asked glancing into the window where two brunettes where looking at a wide eyed, rather young blonde that was talking a mile a minute. Heero raised his brow, "Robbing cradles now are we?" Wufei rolled his eyes, "He's 20" Quatre glanced as well, "Is that what his fake ID says?" The pair laughed while Wufei took it all in stride, "Alright babe, you laugh but you getting any yet?" Heero laugh faded and he blushed a little, "Maybe" he mumbled. Wufei grinned smacking him on the back, "OMG! Spill! Want to hear all about it."

Inside Trowa and Duo where hard pressed not to laugh as they conversed amiably with the date Wufei had brought a young, petite, blonde that while nice was trying to hard to be liked by the two older men. "It is so nice to meet you Wufei told me all about you!" Trowa opened his mouth to introduce himself when the blonde went on. "Your Trowa right? And Duo, you own this beautiful house?" they both nodded simultaneously, "It's gorgeous I'm so jealous, I'm still in school working on my undergrad," he kept on rambling about his rundown apartment, how much of a bummer school was. As he helped the other men in the kitchen set the table and get the food on it.

"Let me guess who's boyfriend is who! I know the two outside are Quatre and Heero and Quatre is with you Trowa and Heero is your boyfriend…but let me guess which is which." Duo sort of looked at the blonde, Trowa smiled indulgently. The blonde was finally silent watching outside for several moments before he smiled smugly. "The blonde is Quatre, and the dark haired one is Heero!" he was excited clapped his hands as Trowa nodded in acknowledgement, "I just knew it, opposites attract so the solemn faced blonde had to be with sunny Trowa and the animated Heero out there had to be with quiet Duo." The other two looked at each other, sharing a secret smile, when the other three returned from outside as the sun was finally disappearing, the hamburgers done, they all settled in for dinner.

It was a good time, Duo enjoyed himself immensely the conversation was lively and happily. The young man Wufei's flavor of the week was a little young but so happy and excited it was rather infectious. Michael, but he insisted they call him Mikey like everyone else, and he was quite generous with his compliments. Dinner was great, and Trowa's dessert was delicious, when the plates where done and put away they went into the living room picking out one of Duo's DVD movie games. The game ended up being extremely entertaining, especially when Duo was cut down to only being allowed to answer five questions to keep it fair.

All in all the night was a success and when the other two couples left in high spirits with promises of having another dinner and games night. As the two vehicles left the drive Heero and Duo closed the door locking it looking at each other before coming together in a deep passionate kiss. Long minutes of sensuous kissing, before they parted breathing heavily Heero rested his forehead against Duo pressing a kiss to the temple of his head. "Wanted to do that all night," he murmured. Once last kiss and he moved back to the kitchen, "Just going to close up the hot tub and we can head to bed." Duo tidied up the living room, turning off lights and soon Heero joined him and they headed for bed. Arms wrapped tightly around eachothers waist.

-#-#-#-

"Duo, Noin needs to see you in her office." Trowa called sticking his head in the office on the way by, he was headed for the photocopier. Duo looked up from his computer, nodding in understanding before standing to walk down to the commander's office. His mind still on Heero was back on duty today, supposedly light duty but knowing Heero he would push it. Trying not he worry to much he pushed the thoughts away as he stepped into the Commanders office.

Several blocks away Heero wanted to beat his head against something hard and unyielding. They had stuck him on the new recruits, he was currently teaching them to dress. Yes dress, to properly wear their berets, what their pockets where for, it was tedious and boring, and he was ready to actually beat the shit out someone, but they frowned on that in the army even if they where stupid. He wanted to go back home, he had enjoyed last night's party and the long hot make out session with Duo, naked skin pressed together. The thought of the taught, sleek body pressed against him made him shudder with desire. "Sir like this?" the recruit was holding his beret at an awkward angle on his head . Closing his eyes he rubbed them with his real hand his Gundam fist clenching and unclenching wanting nothing more then to crack his jaw. "God grant me patience…" he muttered. "One more time," he said aloud taking his own off and showing them one more time.

Duo sat at his desk looking at the computer not paying attention to the screen his mind million of miles away. His meeting with Noin had not been good. It was a warning, one that he could not take lightly, he was quite possibly in trouble. The weapons dealers he had infiltrated a while back, the ones he had brought down with. Had got off, or more specifically the corrupt judicial system on L2 had allowed the boss, a Mr. Devon Black to walk away with nothing more then a slap on the wrist and the judge walked away with lined pockets.

According to rather fuzzy intel, Black wanted to find the bastard who'd tried to go toe to toe with him, mainly Duo. Noin couldn't act on the information it was to circumspect to do so but she had urged caution, and to stay close to Heero he would be the best protection he could get. She also promised to update him should anything change and would get him a contingent of bodyguards should better more concrete information was gathered. Duo sighed, resolute that he was not going to worry Heero about this, was just getting over the pneumonia he didn't need to worry more. Besides what where the odds that they would actually figure out who he was?

-#-#-#-

"Awful quiet tonight love, more so then usual," Heero spoke quietly kissing his ear softly. Duo came back to himself, he had been off all night, worried, wondering if he should tell Heero he had no secrets from the man and he didn't want to start now. It had been weighing heavily on his mind all day, and clearly Heero could read him like a book. He flipped over straddling Heero again, they where in bed tonight cuddling watching TV and Heero looked worried. Reaching up he undid his braid letting the long wavy locks cascade down his naked back. He knew he couldn't lie outright to Heero, he would see right through him. No one could read him like Heero could. So instead he would distract him.

He set out to do just that, something that they both enjoy. Soft, slow, wet kisses trailing from lips down across his strong jaw. To his slightly scarred collar bone, "Duo," he mumbled trying to formulate the words to ask him what he wanted, he damn well knew a distraction when he saw it. Unfortunately it was working well, and it felt so good…all thoughts disappeared as that taunting mouth reached the top of his boxers. Pulling the material off, down his legs and tossing it over the side of the bed. Heero arched back unashamed, and rock hard Duo slithered out of his own underwear pitching away as well.

Reaching up Heero grabbed Duo around the waist flipping them so he was on top, the aggressor, and Duo was never more turned on then he was at this moment. They ground their erections together, both moaning in pleasure arching into eachother. Duo wrapped long legs around his lovers waist reaching back a hand blindly looking for the bottle he'd purchased today blushing badly as the cashier had winked at him suggestively.

Finding the tube he pressed it into Heero's hand feeling his face heat and looking anywhere but the widening blue eyes above him. "Duo?" came the sort of chocked cry, and Heero had gone red as well. He looked at the bottle of KY Jelly and felt his heart speed up, as if it wanted to pound out of his chest. He was new to this, and was pretty sure Duo was as well he knew the mechanics having done quiet a bit of research as well as listening to some of the army boys gay and bi. A blushing, aroused, Duo thrust his hips up sharply in response he wanted Heero, needed him tonight. He was a little worried, but he knew he was always safe with Heero.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content if you want to read lemon please see my profile

-#-#-#-

Panting, hot and sweaty they could not move remaining in their embrace for several seconds as they basked in the post coitus afterglow. It was the urgently ringing phone that forced them to separate Heero groaning at the loss of warmth as Duo gingerly climbed off him and his softening length sliding out. Duo collapsed on the bed with a contended sigh, slumberous eyes watching as Heero answered the phone with an ill tempered grunt making the other smile widely in happiness.

"Yuy," he snapped listening to his cell for a few moments, he arched an eyebrow looking back at Duo, "Yes fine why?" he listened again and a lecherous smile suddenly spread across that handsome face. "Really? You don't say…" Duo knew that Heero was trying not to laugh, biting his lip to keep the giggles from spilling out. "Yes, fine. I'm fine, everything is fine." He listened a moment longer before flipping his phone closed. He glanced at Duo before bursting into gales of laughter. Duo sat up pulling the comforter around him as the chill air in the room began to dry his sweat. "Heero what is it?" he asked fearful as his lover rolled around on the bed howling with glee. "The Docs," he gasped out wiping tears of mirth from his still working eye. Duo looked suddenly worried so Heero calmed down enough to tell him, "The Docs can monitor me in the lab, my heart rate spiked and they where worried." Duo blinked once, twice, before he grinned widely that elusive dimple appearing.

Still laughing Heero stood moving naked into the attached bath on the master bedroom returning with a warm, wet washcloth he cleaned his chest and abdomen moving to clean a blushing Duo who was trying to push his hands away and do it himself. "Too cute," he mumbled giving him a quick kiss on his nose. He tossed the cloth in the basket and joined Duo under the covers pulling his warmth in the sheets closer. "Goodnight Duo, love you," Heero mumbled tired out from his day and their evening activities. "Love you too," Duo whispered snuggling back against Heero clutching his heavy arm tightly feeling safe and protected in his lovers embrace.

TBC…


	13. A Beautiful Lie

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Things are about to heat up with a little action romance to go along with the story that is now soon drawing to a close. Working on some of my other ones, OLS and dragon one…but I like the horror one better I think. Will see how it goes.

Part 13 – A Beautiful Lie

"_It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me."_

Duo thought he was dreaming his phone was ringing on his bedside table, he was slow to wake sluggish his muscles heavy. Heero was sleeping on his back snoring loudly, Duo was up against his side resting in the crook of his shoulder. Heavy lidded eyes drifted to look at the beside clock it was five in the morning, frowning furiously at the ringing phone. He reached out only half paying attention it took him a couple of times to grab the cell flipping it open with a sleepy "Maxwell," he spoke into the phone. "Sorry sir, we need you in." Came the brisk reply Duo was waking up faster by the second, "What's going on?" he asked sitting up beginning to move, "Can't brief you over the phone sir need you in now." Duo grunted an affirmative, "Be there in 20," he mumbled snapping the phone shut. He swung off the bed standing, wincing a little as his lower back protested, reminding him of his night time activities and making him smile a little.

He moved to grab his uniform and wiggled into it as he tried to braid his hair at the same time. All in all it took him about five minutes to get ready, kissing Heero goodbye he smiled at the big figure on the bed as he mumbled and flopped onto his side still snoring contently. Shaking his head long braid swaying in amusement he headed out of the house, locking the door behind him he jumped in the Jeep and sped off to downtown.

There was barely any traffic this early, and made it downtown to the building rather quickly. Muttering most of the way about ridiculous hours of the morning. Regardless he pulled into the parking garage, headed for his usual spot on the second floor. Killing the Jeep he stepped out stuffing his keys in his pocket and heading for the door. He only made it five steps, and he knew no more.

-#-#-#-

Heero woke with a start as the alarm blared six, sleepy eyed he looked at the most hated machine making a semi conscious effort to smack it with his non-Gundam arm. He broke more clocks that way. He glanced around the room not spotting Duo, though he had a vague recollection of him getting called in an hour ago. Shaking his head trying to wake up he stood wobbling his way to the bathroom, after all Army waited for no man.

Heero's day had been rather busy, and in his infinite wisdom he hadn't charged his phone. Unable to do so until lunch when he plugged it in, turned it on eating his lunch one handed. Within minutes he was inundated with texts from Trowa and Wufei, as well as three voicemails. He checked the texts that where all asking where Duo was? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Heero listened to the voicemails, one from Wufei, one from Trowa and one from Noin all the same question, why hadn't Duo come to work today? The large man sitting at the table in the middle of the loud, rowdy barracks cafeteria felt the first fingers of fear begin to creep up his spine.

Reigning himself in he breathed deep picking up the phone calling Noin first. "Noin this is Heero what's going on?" he said right away, "Good question Heero, I'm going to put you on speaker Wufei and Trowa are here with me." There was a click, and she spoke again her voice sounding further away. "Have you seen Duo?"

"He was called in to work at around 5 this morning, are you telling me he's not at work?" there was a pause, "No, he wasn't called in and he'd not here Heero."

That fear gripped his heart, "He went, I'm sure of it." He heard Trowa this time, "I'll see if his Jeep's here," Heero listened as the door at that end closed and he was left with the other two. "Ok from the top Heero he was called in when?" Then went over it again Heero wracking his brain to try and remember, but it was all sort of muzzy like a dream, he wasn't in top form first thing in the morning.

There was the sound of the door opening, and Trowa's voice came back. "His Jeep is here, but no log of his key card…he never made it into the building." There was a very pregnant pause before, "Is it Black?" Wufei said softly, "Could they have found him?" the fear in his voice genuine, "Who is Black?" Heero all but growled, "Better come in Yuy, I'll brief you here" Noin said in a clipped tone mind already running what she needed to do. "I'll be there in five minutes." Heero was already up and moving yanking his phone cord out of the wall.

People moved out Heero's way fast, his expression was defiantly a 'don't fuck with me now' one and when Heero Yuy was pissed you got the hell out sight. His thunderous expression followed him all the way to Preventor headquarters and into Noin's office where everyone was waiting. "What the hell is going on," he gritted out standing legs braced at ease in front of the Commander.

-#-#-#-

Some way outside of town Duo was just coming to, his head was throbbing and the light streaming in from the grimy window was hitting him in his sensitive eye. He tried to move only to find himself bound hand and foot to the chair. "Ahhh we awake now sweetness?" came the softly purring voice in the shadows across the room. He glanced sharply to towards the voice, "No need to worry honey, I won't kill you….yet…" said that voice, and the body it issued from stepped into the light.

Duo's blood ran cold he knew the man it was Mr. Gladstone, no first name he knew of. He was an eraser, for Black. A sadistic son of a bitch who was very good at what he did. " Mr. Black wants a word with you before that happens." His gaunt, unearthly pale face hovered in front of Duo. "For now though, you and I sugar are going to play."

-#-#-#-

It hadn't taken the Commander long to fill Heero in on what had transpired during Heero's investigation. He had infiltrated the smuggling ring, with the help of one of Black's own men who's conscious had got the better of him. The sting had lasted the duration of Duo's stay on L2 almost two and a half months ending with all of them arrested, dead, or fled. Black himself had been taken to trial, but money did the talking on L2 and he had walked away free as a bird about a week ago.

Three days after escaping the body of the man who had helped Duo was found hanging from the ceiling his entrails at his feet, hung and gutted. Word was Black wanted the man who had put him away, and that was Duo. This little bedtime tale had been followed with Noin's objections that she hadn't had enough information to act and assign a bodyguard to Duo. Heero had been beyond furious he had stood seething through the dissertation before with a cry of rage he punched right through the wall and into the closet next to her office. The other three occupants of the room had watched with dismay, Duo was scary enough on his own, normally mellow Heero was fine but a pissed off Heero who had lost Duo…Trowa almost felt a twinge of sympathy for Black. God have mercy on his soul if Heero got a hold of him.

"What are you going to do?" He ground out looking at the hole in the wall as if it was going to run away. "Get my top agents on it right-" Heero cut her off with a furious stare, "How about you hand it over to me. Let's make this officially a military issue." Three sets of surprised eyes looked at him, "Why Heero?" Trowa whispered thinking he already knew the answer, Heero was already on his phone calling his team, as he strode to the door looking grim. "Preventors still fall under 'police' you will negotiate with him…military has zero negotiation policy with arms dealers." He was gone moments later speaking in clipped tones, the three hesitated before Trowa and Wufei followed him out, headed for the front entrance. He cleared the x-ray not even pausing when the alarms blared and security scrambled only to be stopped but a look that would make stronger men then them quake in fear.

By the time he was out front the phone was closed and he stood legs braced when a military truck pulled up front and five men jumped out in full gear. One ran up to Heero with his flack jacket, ear piece and his weapons. "Commander Noin you will be receiving a call shortly from military intelligence, as well as my Commanding officer." The three watched stunned as he pulled his gear on, strapping his gun to his thigh, and wiring up his ear piece. " A known arms dealer has been photographed entering Earth about an hour ago. This case has now been transferred to military hands," he finished now in full combat mod, he was Captain Heero Yuy, and he was going to get Duo back.

-#-#-#-

The man reeked of expensive cologne, despite the muzzy headed feeling brought on by the pain he recognized it, Devon Black. Ex-military, now arms dealer…and one of the scariest men alive. Gladstone had done his work well all of Duo's fingers where broken, the pain was crippling each little twitch of the digits sent sharp shooting pains up his wrists and arms. Gladstone had been beating his legs with a bamboo stick another of those tortures that played with the mind as well as the body. Black had appeared then dressed in a pristine suit, highly polished shoes, and reeking of the thousand dollar a bottle horse piss he wore.

"How is our guest Mr. Gladstone?" he queried taking in the sight before him, struck by an unexpected shock of lust. The slim figure had been stripped to his boxer briefs, well toned muscle bunch and corded with every small movement. His once elegant fingers now crooked and swelling fast, hung off the edge of the handles of the chair, the leather strap at his wrists holding his arms in place. Long, pale legs now scored with welts, some red and angry others dripping blood on his feet and the floor. Long brown hair was coming loose of it's braid long tendrils curling around his body. He strode forward jerking the hair at the scalp forcing Duo's head back.

"I remember you," he whispered a lecherous smile crossing his face, the eye patch was gone Gladstone having taken it with his clothing. Well cared for hands reached out tracing the twisted scar that ran through his eye. It trailed over the twisted lid, pulling it down, stopping when it reached the end of the raised line. "Such a beauty…" he cupped Duo's chin turning it this way and that, Duo despite the manhandling refused to be cowed, to look away or let this man see how much pain he was really in. "To bad your damaged goods, your face is ruined." He pushed the face aside letting it lull back to his chest.

"Show him some more of our hospitality Mr. Gladstone," he turned walking back past the man in the long black plastic apron and bright yellow rubber gloves. Smiling his sadistic grin he set the stick aside. "Don't spare that ruined face either, maybe a beating would help it out a bit…" he muttered. He headed out of the room throwing one last sad look at the figure sitting quietly in the chair. Mr. Gladstone cracked his knuckles and began to advance on the still figure. Duo braced internally, ready for another round. Silently hoping that Heero would fine him soon.

TBC…


	14. The Ghost of You

Author's Note: Action heats up now my friends and here we go will Heero make it to Duo in time? Can he be saved? Maybe I'm evil and end this with a horrible sad ending you never know I do have a flair for the dramatic when I want too. Anyway enjoy all the same. Almost at an end two more chapters my friends.

Part 14 – The Ghost of You

"_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home."_

Heero was a man on a mission, he had been running non-stop since about 6 that morning and it was fast approaching 9 at night. His team knew better then to say a word, Captain was currently talking to some rather shady characters in the mouth of an alley. They had spent their day talking to shady people, who seemed to know way more then anything military intelligence could tell them. All they knew for sure that was this guy Black had decided to do a little business while we was in town, expanding his weapons Empire. To this end there was a party being planned somewhere to showcase what the merchant of death had to offer.

"Did they really take Captains' man?" Sergeant Wilson looked at Sergeant Bronson the pair where standing beside the truck, Master Corporal McDermott, Corporal Evens, and Staff Sergeant Haist where listening in on the conversation but pretending not to. "Yeah, some ex-military guy was selling weapons to a pretty much everyone. Preventors had the case," McDermott interrupted here, "You remember Captain Maxwell right? He was living at the barracks but he transferred over there about five years ago." He clarified for the young Sergeant, "Right, and so he originally caught this guy but he got off and has now come back for retribution." He finished fishing out a cigarette and lighting it he took a drag as Captain seemed to finish his conversation.

"We're going to roll again here," Haist said casually as he stood moving back to the second truck, "Got a lead Captain?" Bronson asked casually, "I might," there was a manic gleam in his eye. "We have a lead…" the others began moving quickly jumping in the trucks. "Where we headed Captain?" Evens asked sliding behind the wheel, "About a half hour outside of town is a huge abandon warehouse," he said as they started up moving out alone the now quiet main street. "Apparently it's where Mr. Black is having his soriee I have a feeling he'll be keeping Duo there." He grimly pulled another 9mm out of the bag at his feet and began loading them grimly. His men following suit.

-#-#-#-

It was better to sleep. The pain was less when he slept. Mr. Gladstone was very good at his job, the torture had lasted all day except with a brief break for food in the afternoon. It was evening now, he had been out for sometime he figured by the sliver of moon reflecting through the dusty, covered windows. Black had come back for the man in the evening something about a party, Duo wasn't quiet sure he'd been more unconscious then conscious at that point the pain, dear God the pain. He had been tortured before but never like this, the bastard was a master. He tried to smile, his battered face wouldn't let him, he must look like raw hamburger.

His swollen fingers where still aching but his face, broken collar bone, probably more then two broken ribs…he stopped that train of thought it hurt to much think about all his wounds. All he knew now was he sat alone in this dilapidated room, hurting and alone and somehow that was the worst of it. He smiled a little inside, he knew Heero would come for him, he had no doubt he would. Duo decided to do something he hadn't done since he's sat vigil over Heero's death bed ten years ago. He prayed.

-#-#-#-

"There is a ton of people there sir, security, guests…it's a madhouse and I think I saw the guy but I can't be sure." McDermott reported back crouching low in the grass his face smeared with the black grease paint they used. Heero was sitting with the others in the tall grass outside the warehouse watching the semi lit building, they could hear the music and laughter, the odd women's shriek of pretend outrage. "Sex, drugs, and guns…" Heero whispered, "You see the guns Master Corporal?" he nodded briskly without hesitation, "Yes sure wasn't hard he has them all on display there playing auctioneer the main stuff must be held elsewhere." Heero grinned widely, it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was cold calculating. "That's all we need boys ready to move in 5." He flipped open his phone, "Commander? We have confirmation," there was a pause before Heero gave am almost gleeful "Roger," and hung up the phone. "You are scary happy sir," McDermott commented getting ready. Captain Yuy was still smiling widely, the skin of his face pulled tight.

Heero gave the signal and the crept forward weapons at the ready, they knew this part of the job well. Start with the guards patrolling the area, moving to those surrounding the house always moving inward. Incapacitating them so they would not come when Black called and he would, Heero was willing to bet on it. Guards taken care of silently, they moved into the house where the party was in full swing, the men spread out orders where Black's men only civilians where to be left to the police who where on the way.

Entering the dimly lit hall they fanned out checking rooms methodically, Heero caught a couple in an intimate embrace, he barely tapped the guy cold cocking him with his fake arm. The girl was working up a healthy scream when he clamped a hand over her mouth, "Be quiet stay here get dressed, and in ten minutes walk out that door and leave." He waited watching her blue eyes over his hand, her wild tangle of brown hair, and her naked overly large breasts that heaved with her every panicked breath. She glanced down to her chest whimpering, sighing Heero removed his hand, "Not going to rape you, I'm gay," he mumbled leaving the still whimpering women and continuing on his sweep.

Things where moving with text book precision, clearing the first floor, closing their net moving to the main party. However the best laid plans, Wilson got caught in a scuffle his gun discharged and before the man had fallen dead they where spotted, Heero yelled for them to hit dirt. As the first shots where fired, and all hell broke loose.

Devon Black thought it was the cops, in the commotion that followed the initial attack he tried to contact his men outside bring them in. There was no response, he sat behind an over turned table shots ricocheting off the walls and floor people stampeding out of the doors. He calmly loaded his guns looking at those fleeing, cowards he thought with a sneer. His men nearby returned fire, and as he turned and came up, he had off an entire clip before he realized what was really going on.

Up above, on the second floor Duo's head snapped up wincing at the pain that caused his crushed collarbone, and his face for that matter. Pain was the farthest thing from his mind now, right now it was one thing…gunfire. "Heero…" he slurred through torn cheeks, and swollen lips. He began wiggling in the leather straps that held him with renewed fervor.

"Evans talk to me!" Heero shouted over the gunfire, Evans calmly refilled his rifle, "10 total Captain, plus the guy I'm thinking is Black and a creepy looking Golemish guy." McDermott laughed at that, Heero spared a chuckle as well. "How we doing injury wise?" The five men had taken refuge behind a rotted out concrete wall that was only half fallen down. "Wilson's been grazed, and Haist has a slug in your what now?" the man in question gritted his teeth and fired, "Shoulder, nothing vital hit just a pain in the ass." Nodding Heero came to his knees, and popped out picking his shots, watching as three fell before a shot caught him in the face his head snapping back as he dropped from view. He heard an "Oh ra!" of celebration from the other side of the room.

"Sir!" McDermott and Wilson shuffled over helping him to sit up groaning he reached up touching his face, "God damn it! I just got new skin," he reached up pulling the torn flesh off.

Wilson cackled, "How do I look?" Heero asked as he pulled at his fake eye, the lens cracked falling into his palm he tossed it away. "Bad ass sir!" Wilson declared, he turned popped up got off five shots before dropping abruptly to his ass his face pale and wan, "Hit sir," he mumbled falling onto his back. Blood was blossoming on the front of his uniform, it had caught him over his vest in his chest Heero pulled off his coat wrapping it around his chest tightly stanching the blood flow. "Hold on Wilson, help is on the way," he said he waved for Evans and Bronson to pull Wilson back into the main hall out of harms way. "Time to end this," Heero said as he filled both guns and jerking up and around turned to face the others.

Devon was feeling better he had most defiantly hit the leader and from the head recoil it had been in the face, most defiantly a kill shot. He'd seen another fall soon after, the men where wearing cameo and grease paint, defiantly military. He'd been a little nervous when he'd first realized, the military was not a good sign. They took no prisoners. However with only five men, he couldn't figure out what they where after, clearly not busting his gun operation…unless….he had it the boy upstairs, he wracked his brain for his real name. Duo. They had come for him? A rescue mission? "Son of a bitch…" he muttered in stunned, he turned again to pick off more of the enemy when the figure he saw standing made his blood run cold.

Was it a man or a machine, he stood turning slowly eyes fastening on Devon, a glowing red void of an eye, sunk back in a metal skull, lipless smile stretching half the mouth. He paused as did his men, the stranger didn't hesitate raising both guns his red eye took a bead and his weapon followed and he watched in horror as the last of his men fell leaving him and Gladstone, "Get him!" he all but screamed retreating from the scene, he needed a fall back position and he knew where it was.

Heero dropped his weapons as the 'golem' as Evens had put it, came at him fists flying. Never one to bring a gun to a fist fight, he lashed out with his Gundam arm not in a mood to make this last. Golem returned with a vicious roundhouse kick that caught Heero in the chest his metal plate taking the burnt of the attack he barely moved. He lashed out with his own kick one that had Gladstone not blocked with his own, would have caved in his chest.

Bronson, Evans, Haist, and McDermott continued to clean house taking the guns from potential shooters, and finishing clearing the rooms. Making sure no one was laying in wait for them. All the while watching the drama in the middle of room.

Upstairs Duo froze as the door banged open, he recognized the smell his eyes where to badly swollen to see. Black was back. The door slammed shut and he backed towards Duo in the chair gun held out in front of him, trained on the door his breathing harsh as if he's run the whole way up. He was muttering to himself as he started at the door, "That wasn't a man was a machine…" he looked back at Duo's chair creaked, "You," he hissed, "Your fault, he came for you." He rounded on Duo with the gun.

Downstairs the fight was over, the men watching knew it, Heero knew it, and worse yet Gladstone knew it. He was not a man given to panic, but he knew it was time to cut and run. With a final punch he turned to bolt, he got two steps before he felt cold steely fingers around his neck dragging him back. There was a terrible moment of absolute silence and Heero pulled him close, "Not running for me," he whispered before he wrapped one arm around his shoulder and one around his forehead he twisted and the man's neck it snapped like dry tinder. He watched dispassionately as the now corpse fell to the floor at his feet. "Where's Black?" he asked looking around eyes landed on Bronson who pointed up the stairs.

TBC…


	15. The Artist in the Ambulance

Author's Note: So here we are second to last chapter, not going to give anything away but there is one more to come yet so I shall say no more and let you read on dear reader, and enjoy the almost completion of a story.

Part 15 – The Artist in the Ambulance

"_A difference between sleight of hand, and giving everything you have  
There's a line drawn in the sand, I'm working up the will to cross it._

_And I hope that I will never let you down."_

"I'm going to kill him first, shoot him in the leg or arm, cause him pain…" he was leaning against the wall behind where the door was going to open. "I will kill you first, make him watch and suffer," Duo was still now, gagged so he wouldn't cry out a warning to Heero. His swollen eyes darting as he tried to think of a way to get out. All the while listening for Heero on the creaky stairs. He hadn't notice the quiet, downstairs the noise was gone the gunshots, the thumping and yelling…all was quiet yet no steps.

It was a frozen tableaux in the small room Devon Black leaning tightly against the wall holding he breath gun ready waiting for him to come in. Duo straining as much as his battered body would allow eye glued to the door. Heero never came through the door. His one good eye widened in horror as an arm busted through the concrete was right beside Black's head. Shocked he froze staring mesmerized at the shiny metal fingers that bent a flexed seconds before it reached for him. Devon Black was terrified. He began to scream, before he could get the gun lifted with trebling fingers the metal hand grabbed his throat. Effectively closing off the terrified sound of fear with a sick gurgle. Next moment Heero's other arm appeared on the other side gripping Black and yanking him back against the wall hard once, twice…before the already compromised wall shattered and Devon Black was pulled through the hole. Gun slipping through nerveless fingers.

In his chocked off state he could not scream when that grinning metal skull, and glowing red eye appeared, "And now you die," Heero whispered as his hand closing tighter crushing his windpipe. Black scrambled at the arm, unyielding holding him down pinning him. Eyes wide in terror the last thing he ever heard was that soft whisper of "You took the wrong man," as his vision blacked out that grinning metal skull followed him to the grave.

Duo sat in the room tense as piano wire listening as the struggle in the hall stopped and there was once more silence his eyes glued to the rather substantial hole in the wall. "Here's Jonny!" Heero's half metal face appeared in the hole suddenly, causing Duo to jump in surprise moaning when the pain reminded him where he was. Heero had been joking but when he finally saw Duo his grin faded and he kicked in the door open and raced in to Duo.

"Oh god love what have they done to you," Heero frantically undid the leather straps holding him in, the other man moaning as circulation began to spread to his limbs once more. Heero took out the gag, gently cupping the battered face, "Oh Duo," he whispered the battered man forced his leaded limbs to wrap around Heero careful of his ruined fingers, " You came." He mumbled mouth and tongue swollen as Heero gently rubbed his back, "Oh course love, I'll always come." He whispered holding the freezing body close they stayed like that, until the approaching sirens and calls from downstairs reminded them the night was not over yet.

"Lets get you to the hospital love," he pulled away slipping his t-shirt off and helping Duo into it. Lifting him gently he made his way down to the men, Duo slipping back into the inviting blackness knowing he was safe and protected in the arms of his lover. "Sir how'd it go?" McDermott came hustling over, the cops where coming in followed by the paramedics hustling out with Wilson. "He going to be ok?" he gestured with his chin to where they where taking Wilson out. "Say he is," he looked back to the bloody bundle cradled in his arms, "Going to get him to an ambulance sir?" he asked gently turning him towards the door where the paramedics where waiting.

The next couple hours where a blur Heero had insisted on taking Duo to the base and the Docs. He trusted them more then anyone else, and he was worried about Duo's head the most with the beating he had taken. Heero had called ahead and the Docs where expecting them ready when they rushed in getting Duo on a gurney and running him through the lab. "This is a first Heero, usually you're the one on the gurney." Heero rolled his eyes, or at least one, Preston glanced at him "You lost your face again." Heero sighed as they got to the main lab, "Yes it got shot off…again." Nodding he focused his attention on the bleeding and erratically breathing Duo on the table.

Heero didn't leave him, staying close by as Duo faded in and out calling out for him when he woke. The Docs finished their exam, and Preston went off to check x-ray's, Heero sat close to Duo on the narrow bed. "You ok?" he asked brushing long hair back from the battered face, "Everything hurts," he mumbled sitting up or at least struggling to. "Should lie down Heero mumbled even as he pulled him up to sit in his lap. Duo snuggled close resting against his chest concentrating on taking small breaths lessen the pain in his chest. "You'll be ok Duo, Doc's are the best look what they did to me." Duo chuckled resting against the sturdy chest, as Preston returned looking rather grim.

Duo turned to look at him sluggishly, not moving from his position, warm and safe. "Duo you with us?" Preston asked sitting on the small stool before the two. He nodded ever so slightly he was still there, "You have a concussion to start which is not the most trouble some news." He glanced at his paper flipping through, "Two broken ribs, three more cracked. Your collar bone on your right side is completely smashed, all your fingers are broken, majority of them in two places." The litany of injuries wasn't over yet, and Duo hurt even more just hearing about it. "Your legs aren't broken but your left knee cap is trash, your legs look like raw hamburger as does your face." He tossed the file aside and gently reached out prying his bad eye open. He popped his small pen flashlight out of his pocket waving the beam in front of his eye. "Out of all that Duo your eye is now completely shot, and ruptured we are going to have to remove it." Duo looked at Heero, "Does it hurt?" he mumbled Heero hugged him close, "No love, not at all."

-#-#-#-

He was in the operating room almost six hours, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had come when they heard bringing Heero a change of cloths. The now exguasted man had showered and napped a bit before some of the other medical team had woken him to check him out. He had been unhurt, but they had his new skin and while he was just waiting around…by the time he was once more looking human Duo was out and resting comfortably Heero rushed in.

Preston was scribbling something on his clipboard when he arrived, Duo was looking pale and wan, half his face and both his hands swathed in bandages. "How is he?" Heero whispered, gently taking a bandaged hand. "He's going to be fine Heero, we replaced most of his collar bone with one similar to the one we gave you, not as extensive. His knee we also gave him same one we created for you just attached it to existing tissue, and replaced his eye. Rest was easy a patch up job." Heero looked at him, "That it? Really? Only six hours to do all that?" Preston laughed, "It wasn't a complete rebuild like you, and the information you've given us…easy stuff Heero just reinforcing mostly. Eyes are child's play god knows we've had enough practice with you."

Heero gave him a look, before a smile spilt his face, "When can I take him home?" Preston finished his notes tucked his pen away and was turning to leave, "Couple days I should think, he'll be down and out of commission and that eye will take some getting used to you'll have to look after him." Heero nodded kissing a pale cheek of the gently breathing man. "Glad this night is over." he replied rolling onto a nearby cot so he could keep an eye on the other. "Get some sleep Heero, I be back later." With that he turned out the lights and shut the door, happy to have Duo back, he looked at his watch despite the darkness of the lab it was actually noon the next day. He'd been running on pure adrenaline for 24 hours. "Time to crash," he mumbled and did just that.

-#-#-#-

"Heero I'm not made of glass," Duo mumbled not really to vehemently, he was enjoying being carried into the house. Where he was set on the couch stripped of his jacket and the comforter wrapped around him. The kidnapping had happened a week ago, Duo having spent the time recouping with the Docs in the lab. He was starting to walk again, working his new knee, and he had been working his arm again. His legs had been slow to work and he tired quickly, "How you feeling? Need something? Anything?" Duo patted the couch beside him, Heero took the hint settling down and cuddling close. Kissing his temple he could feel Duo blink, more then usual "Bothering you?" Heero asked smiling softly, looking over his head he felt the smaller man rub at his eye with his palm all five of his fingers where splinted making it difficult for him to do anything.

"There's so much going on, I don't know how you use it," he said looking around the room, Heero laughed looking around as well measurements, temperature, what each electronics in the room where. He glanced down Duo looking up at him, "Does it look ok?" he asked, Heero looked at that beautiful pale face, violet eyes looked back at him. He smiled it had been many years since Duo had looked at him with both eyes. The Docs had made a cover for his eye as well matching the unusual eye colour surprisingly well. "Your gorgeous," he said kissing sweet lips.

Heero was finally home; his lover in his arms and in his own house…all was right with the world.

-#-#-#-

"What are you going to do with them?" McDermott sighed looking in the box, "Well my girlfriend wants to keep them all, but we already have two cats, and a dog." Laughing Bronson stuck a hand in the box, "Well I can take a one, my girlfriend would love it." Master Corporal spotted Captain Yuy coming around the corner a stack of papers cradled in his arm. "Captain can I interest you in one?" Heero glanced up spotting Bronson and McDermott standing in the hall holding a box. "Want one what?" Heero came over glancing inside the box and feeling his heart melt at the four sets of eyes that fastened on him, and the small plaintive "Meow". He stuck his hand in without thinking, holding it in front of one of the kittens letting it smell his fingers. He had used his Gundam hand and two shied away while the other two twined about his hand licking his fingers.

Laughing McDermott watched the production, "Guess you made some friends," light blue eyes looked at the small furry bodies happily. One was all white except for it's two front legs that where black, the other was a tri colour white, black, and reddish fur mixture. He could almost picture violet eyes lighting up, he would surprise Duo and take them home. "You giving them away?" he asked looking at the solider "Yeah my girlfriend found them wants to keep them all but we have a lot of animals already." Heero grinned, "I'll take these two." McDermott handed them over, "All yours."

TBC…


	16. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Author's Note: So I didn't kill anyone I couldn't do it, I'm a sucker for a good ending in a romance. When all is right with the world, a lot of fluff, followed by a good f- well you get the idea. Keep an eye peeled for my new one, and thanks always to my loyal readers and those who toughed it out. Reviews always appreciated.

Part 16 – I Will Follow You Into the Dark

"_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

Duo stood in the kitchen leaning on his crutches; he was not going to eat Heero's cooking tonight. He loved the man to death, but he could not for the life of him cook things that were eatable. So he was limping around the kitchen making sure to use his new knee as much as possible, his fingers had almost healed he was able to use them again at least.

He looked at the now crooked and gnarled digits with a sigh he shouldn't be so vain but…sometimes…"Duo?" he heard Heero in the front hall, "In the kitchen Heero." He heard him shuffling around in the living room, curious he cocked his head wondering what he was doing. Curious he began limping in to the room, "Heero what are you…" he trailed off when he saw Heero standing beside the couch looking like he had done good things. On the couch where two small furry kittens each wearing a white ribbon. "Surprise!" he called grinning for all he's worth.

Duo felt a smile cross his face, Heero had gotten them kittens. "Heero, they're so cute," He hobbled over to Heero hugging him close. "It's a wonderful surprise." He kissed Heero deeply before moving to rub his ruined hands across the soft fur feeling the little warm bodies twine around his fingers. He picked one up rubbing his face in the fur feeling it's gentle purring and small rough tongue licking against his fingers. Heero settled beside him picking up the tri colored one that seemed rather taken with him. Duo held the white fellow with the black legs that looked like long "Socks," he whispered rubbing the white head and hearing him meow in happiness. "Fitting name for him," Heero looked at the cat nestled in the palm of his large hand looking sleepy and content, "This one looks like a tiger." Duo smiled, "Socks and Tiger I think we have them names."

Laughing Duo stood again cradling the kitten close and moving back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

They spent a quiet evening laughing at the kittens antics as they got used to their new home. Finished dinner they cleaned up finding the small cats curled up on the couch in the comforter. Not wanting to move them Heero sat pulling Duo into his lap, "Feeling better today love?" he whispered pressing soft kisses to his neck moving to the scar on his collar bone the still rather angry red line. Duo closed his eyes sighing softly, "Yes," he mumbled those kisses moving down his shoulder pushing the zip hoodie down and off naked shoulders. "Want to try out the hot tub?" he whispered against pale flesh Duo looked up, "Really?" he felt a shudder run though his body. "Yeah, you think you can get up stairs and grab our robes?" Duo nodded, feeling an erection coming to life in his baggy sweat, those hot wet kisses where moving across his chest now. "Yes," he gasped mind going to mush quickly "Need too…need too…" he muttered losing his thought, "Move your knee?" Heero supplied making the other arch into him wrapping his arms around Heero.

Standing Heero righted Duo, sending him on his way while he headed out to get the tub running. Pulling on his boots he stepped outside breathing in the cold night air, he inhaled deeply "Snow tonight," he mumbled looking across the lake. As he powered up the hot tub, pulling the cover off he stuck his hand in hot water. He flicked on the lights inside the tub and smiled it looked very inviting. Quickly moving back inside out of the cold he glanced around no Duo yet. He moved back to the main hall digging around in the closet he pulled out two toques, green military issue but they where warm as anything. He heard the thump, pause, thump, pause on the stairs turning he headed to the stairs seeing Duo returning with his crutch and the two robes as well as a couple towels.

"Ok love?" He waited at the bottom of the stairs knowing that Duo was fiercely independent, and no matter how much he wished to go up and carry him down he resisted. Reaching the bottom Duo moved to the living room Heero close behind, "Oh I forgot our suits," Duo said beginning to turn and head back up. Heero took the opportunity to pull his lover close, "Naw, we don't need any suits," he whispered as he unzipped Duo's hoodie tossing it on the couch, he shrugged out of his own sweater and t-shirt. He pulled Duo close kissing him hot, hard, they hadn't been intimate in two weeks, not since that night before…Heero didn't want to think about that, he pulled Duo closer almost feverish in his haste.

Duo dropped his crutch leaning into Heero for support. Large hands slipped lower under the baggy sweats pushing them down so they pooled around Duo's feet, he wasn't wearing underwear. "Oh god Duo, your killing me" he grumbled Duo returned the favor both naked they continued to stand pressed together kissing each other, enjoying the moment. Pulling away Heero kissed his nose reaching for the robes Duo had put over the chair he helped Duo into his dark blue one. "Cold out tonight love," He gathered Duo's hair up pulling it out of his braid and bundling up on top of his head in a sloppy bun. He pulled the wool toque on kissing Duo lightly. "Cute," he said as he shrugged into his own robe, he put on his own toque before scooping up Duo and heading for the back porch.

"I can walk Heero," Duo mumbled the other hummed in agreement, "Yeah but I like to carry you around, makes me feel like a tough guy." He said as they stepped out into the cool night, Duo gasping at the cold. Heero strode to the edge of the tub setting Duo down he tossed both their robes off quickly and sank into the warm depths. Duo groaned in absolute bliss. "Oh god Heero this feels so good," he moaned snuggling close. Heero nodded sighing in satisfaction, "It was a great idea Duo, hot tub is awesome." Duo moved to sit in Heero's lap, pressing close together, "How about sex in a hot tub," Duo whispered Heero closed his arms around the slim body hugging him close. "That sounds like a great idea," leaning forward Duo began rubbing against Heero, they where both already rock hard and aching.

Deep down they knew they where aching for this release, pent up emotions from the turbulent night two weeks ago now. They hadn't been together since that night, it had been so long and Heero wanted nothing more then to bury himself deep into the tight wet heat of his lover, however this was Duo's call and he would simply relax and enjoy. "Heero I want you in me, please…I need your help." He whispered grinding against him more urgently, "My fingers I can't…" he moaned again. Duo wasn't sure what had come over him he wanted Heero in him, wanted to feel all of him, wanted to ride him.

-#-#-#-

Edited see profile for lemon link

-#-#-#-

Collapsing forward in a boneless heap against Heero panting, Duo could do nothing more then relax and regain his breath. Heero leaned his head back looking up at the moon, Duo breathing softly against his neck. "Do you still regret signing that form?" Heero asked some time later, seconds or hours he didn't know. Duo was curled in his lap content to look out across the lake, and watch the snow fall. Duo didn't say anything for a long moment, "No I don't think I do anymore," he said into the quite night. Heero tightened his grip, "What changed your mind?"

"Getting the snot beat out of me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Heero was puzzled by the response he wanted more of an answer then that. "Your going to explain but, we are getting into bed first." With that he stood still holding Duo, he set him on the side helping him on with his robe, shrugging into his own. Duo limped towards the door as Heero covered the tub clicking it off. Following behind him quickly he caught him at the door sweeping him off his feet, Duo giggled wrapping his arms around his neck as Heero locked the door. They moved through the house turning off lights, Heero all but running to throw him on the bed.

It wasn't long before they where stripped once again, cuddled together under all there covers, and a late night movie playing quietly in the background on their small tv. "Ok so now you need to explain," he said quietly as Duo settled into his favorite position laying on his chest. "They where going to kill me," he started unable to help the small tremor that gripped his body. He felt Heero tighten his grip, "But not before they tortured me," he whispered, "Duo," he began but was stopped by a soft squeeze from the man cuddled up to him. "I was barely conscious, I knew my death was coming, yet all I wanted to do was live. Wanted to get out, just wanted to tell you how much…" he trailed off Heero finishing his thought, "Wanted to live so you could tell me I love you," he said softly. "I know that feeling," Duo nodded, "I understood then, in that moment."

Heero smiled rough hands caressing smooth flesh, it was amazing now looking back to see how far they had come in a year. Here they where, in their own house on the lake, a dream that Duo had all through the war. A house, a life, good friends….and someone he loved more then anything. "Do you have regrets?" he whispered looking at Heero, the man smiled holding him closer, "Never Duo, you have me my second chance."

The snow outside was light, fluffy white that would be gone when they awoke but for now covered the world in a pale white. Inside two kittens cuddled lazily on the couch, happy in their new home. Upstairs two men where laying together, under a series of blankets the glow of TV the only light in the room. Blue eyes closed, as he pressed a kiss to the top of the violet eyed man's head. "You're my second chance," he whispered before they drifted to sleep.

END.


End file.
